


Cerco solo il modo di trovare la pace che non ho [MetaMoro]

by padgelm



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Inspired by Music, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Music, Past Child Abuse, Ship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padgelm/pseuds/padgelm
Summary: Ho deciso di scrivere una nuova fanfiction partendo da un'idea che mi frullava in testa da un po'.In questa storia, Ermal e Fabrizio sono due giovani ragazzi in perenne lotta con la vita. Fabrizio, poco più che ventenne, si distrugge cercando di raggiungere il tanto agognato successo, mentre Ermal, sedicenne, cerca una via per scappare da una realtà violenta.Cosa succederebbe se i due, così diversi ma allo stesso tempo simili, si incontrassero?





	1. Chapter 1

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi. Gli ci volle del tempo prima di realizzare dove si trovasse.

Era steso sul pavimento di una stanza che sembrava essere stata attraversata da un tornado. C’erano sedie rovesciate, bottiglie rotte e una miriade di fogli strappati e bruciacchiati.

Le palpebre gli pesavano come macigni e la testa gli scoppiava. Cercò di alzarsi per mettersi a sedere, ma un conato di vomito lo costrinse a sdraiarsi nuovamente. Girando lo guardo, si rese conto di avere la siringa ancora impiantata nel braccio.

Si maledisse in silenzio per aver ceduto di nuovo. Era un debole, un fottuto debole. Si stava buttando via, giorno dopo giorno. E a dirla tutta, non gli importava proprio niente. Se fosse morto ne sarebbe stato soddisfatto.

Aveva solo 22 anni, ma trovava la sua esistenza pietosa. Certo, aveva la musica. Amava scrivere e amava esibirsi, ma questo non gli dava gli stimoli di cui aveva bisogno.

Suonava quasi tutte le sere in un pub squallidissimo, molto spesso sotto l'effetto di droghe sintetiche. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi parte di qualcosa, aveva bisogno della folla, aveva bisogno di avere successo. E non avere i dovuti riconoscimenti lo mandava in bestia. Forse si sopravvalutava. Forse era davvero un cantante mediocre. Ma dentro di lui, sentiva di valere qualcosa.

Alla fine, riuscì ad alzarsi e barcollando raggiunse il bagno. Il conato che aveva represso poco prima si ripresentò più violento di prima, costringendolo sulla tazza dal water. Rimase piegato in quella posizione per un tempo indefinito. Si sentiva debole e svuotato.

L’effetto della droga che si era iniettato la sera prima stava svanendo e al suo posto si faceva largo l’ansia.

Era depresso Fabrizio. Clinicamente depresso. Aveva imparato a conviverci però. Ma poi era entrato in contatto con il mondo della droga e tutto sembrava essersi rilassato. Per poi ritornare sempre peggio di prima.

Era un circolo senza fine, una montagna russa che ti portava all'apice per poi lasciarti cadere senza paracadute.

Dopo essersi sciacquato il viso ed aver bevuto un sorso di un liquore scadente, afferrò la chitarra ed uscì di casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ermal se ne stava rannicchiato in un angolo aspettando che tutto finisse.

La figura di suo padre si stagliava violenta davanti a lui. Sembrava una montagna, per tanto era enorme. Lui si sentiva così piccolo invece. Praticamente invisibile. Un granello di polvere mosso dal turbinio del vento.

Sentiva i colpi arrivargli addosso come pietre. Un calcio nello stomaco. Un pugno sulla nuca. Le sue mani così dure tirargli i capelli. Sperava che finisse in fretta.

Erano anni che suo padre lo picchiava. Praticamente da quando aveva ricordi. Era un bambino allora e non capiva. Credeva che fosse colpa sua, che il suo essere così distratto e con la testa sulle nuvole fosse un buon motivo per scaturire l'ira del genitore. Ma oggi di anni ne aveva sedici e la situazione era, per quanto possibile, peggiorata. Ogni pretesto era buono per ricevere botte. Un brutto voto a scuola, un ritardo, un oggetto fuori posto. Spesso, però, non se lo spiegava. Spesso succedeva e basta.

E lui rimaneva lì, senza reagire. Non muoveva un muscolo. Prendeva quello che gli spettava e poi se ne andava a respirare un po' d'aria fresca.

Era sempre ansioso, aveva sempre paura di far qualcosa di sbagliato. Aveva un demone che gli lacerava l'anima. Lui, che aveva così tanto amore da dare. Lui, che aveva un cuore così puro da far impallidire il sole.

Spesso si chiedeva per quale motivo si alzasse la mattina, se tutto quello che riceveva era merda. La sua vita sociale era un disastro. Aveva smesso di fidarsi delle persone: era convinto che l'avrebbero colpito alle spalle. Inoltre, il suo essere omosessuale non giovava alla sua popolarità. Sfigato e frocio, chi avrebbe mai voluto un amico come lui?

Però c'era qualcosa che carburava il suo cervello: la musica. Scriveva molti testi, ma era effettivamente troppo insicuro per cantarli davanti ad un pubblico. Quindi si limitava ad infilare i suoi lavori in un cassetto e a frequentare squallidi pub romani. Invidiava la sfrontatezza degli artisti, la loro faccia da sono qui, adoratemi. Anche lui voleva essere così, sperava davvero di diventarlo.

Non appena suo padre si fu allontanato, poté respirare nuovamente. Stava per sprofondare in un nuovo attacco di panico. Decise quindi di chiudersi in bagno, per aspettare che l'ansia finisse di scuoterlo. Era rannicchiato dietro la porta e tremava visibilmente. Non riusciva a controllare gli spasmi, era in preda al panico. Sembrava che la stanza fosse priva di ossigeno, quando in realtà era lui a non star respirando nel modo corretto. Era in iperventilazione. Chiuse gli occhi e semplicemente aspettò.

Dopo una lunghissima mezz'ora, riprese possesso dei suoi sensi. Era stravolto, ma non voleva rimanere chiuso in casa. Casa, chi potrebbe mai definire quell'inferno casa.

Afferrò il suo cappotto ed uscì.


	3. Chapter 3

Ermal aveva raggiunto il bar e si era lasciato cadere su uno sgabello sgangherato. Aveva bisogno di scaricare la tensione della giornata.

Ordinò un boccale di birra al barista, il quale glielo servì con riluttanza, dopo averlo squadrato da capo a piedi. Dimostrava meno anni di quelli effettivi e il suo colorito lo faceva sempre sembrare malaticcio. Ma la sua aria così affranta aveva convinto l'uomo a non ribattere ulteriormente.

Dopo aver agguantato il suo terzo boccale di birra, il ragazzo si alzò per avvicinarsi al piccolo palco allestito al centro del locale.

Lì un ragazzo si era appena sistemato tenendo ben salda una chitarra. Aveva uno sguardo poco lucido, ma brillava di luce propria. Come se quello fosse davvero il suo posto nel mondo.

Suonava con rabbia, con convinzione. Le sue dita si muovevano sulle corde con la velocità di un uragano. La sua voce graffiava l'aria, riducendola in poltiglia. Muoveva la testa a ritmo, scuotendo i suoi lunghi capelli. Sembrava a suo agio, doveva esserlo davvero.

Ermal lo osservava con aria trasognante. Lo invidiava. Invidiava la sua sicurezza. Invidiava la sua sfrontatezza. Invidiava la sua voce.

Avrebbe pagato oro per essere come quel ragazzo, anche solo per un’ora. Invece lui era completamente diverso: lui era l’emarginato, lo sfigato. Lui era il ragazzo destinato a rimanere nell'ombra. Il ragazzo su cui nessuno avrebbe scommesso un centesimo.   
Si sentiva inadeguato.

Quasi iniziò ad odiare l'artista sul palco. Cazzo, con quella sua faccia così da duro. Con quelle sue braccia tatuate. Con quel suo sguardo tronfio. Sembrava quasi lo stesse sfidando.

Una volta terminata l'esibizione, Ermal cominciò a sentirsi sollevato.

Non reggeva il confronto. Era un bambino viziato. Quello stronzo aveva tutte le fortune.

Inoltre, tutto l'alcool ingerito cominciava a dargli alla testa. Ma soprattutto, gli aveva ingigantito la vescica. Barcollando si diresse verso il bagno del locale, sperando di non incontrare nessuno.

Si chiuse nella cabina con una velocità fulminea. Si rese conto di avere anche una leggera nausea, ma non riusciva a vomitare.

Quando riaprì la porta quasi non fece un infarto. Il ragazzo di prima, quello sul palco, era lì. Con la sua faccia tosta. Era appoggiato al lavandino a fumare una sigaretta.

Ermal fu costretto a passargli di fianco per raggiungere il secondo rubinetto.

“Ti ho visto sotto il palco prima. Avevi una faccia schifata”

Il giovane sobbalzò. Non si aspettava che l’altro gli rivolgesse la parola.

“Schifata? No, anzi. Sei stato molto bravo”

L'altro rispose sbuffando una nuvola di fumo.

“Tieni un tiro. Hai la faccia di uno che ha bisogno di tirarsi su”

“Oh, no. Io… non fumo”

“Povera ragazzina. Mammina ti ha detto di non accettare caramelle dagli sconosciuti?”

Dicendo questo, estrasse una bustina trasparente dalla tasca anteriore dei jeans. Prese una pastiglia di un colore fluorescente tra le dita e la mostrò all'altro.

“La vedi questa? Ah ragazzo, non sai cosa ti perdi”. Come per sfida, allungò bene la lingua appoggiandovi la pasticca al centro.

Ermal si sentiva sbeffeggiato. Odiava sembrare stupido.

“Non sono un bambino. Vai, passa”

L’altro per tutta risposta si avvicinò e, in una frazione di secondo, infilò la sua lingua nella bocca dell'altro che strabuzzò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

Una volta che si fu allontanato, sentì la pasticca sciogliersi e l'effetto farsi strada.

Era meraviglioso. Aveva abbandonato tutta la merda della giornata precedente. Al suo posto si era fatta largo l’euforia. Vedeva i colori amplificati, così come i suoni.

“Non penserai di tenertela per te”   
Un minuto dopo, i due avevano le labbra incollate. Si passarono la pasticca da una lingua all'altra, fino a che non si sciolse completamente.

Questo aveva mandato su di giri il più giovane, al quale un’erezione vistosa era esplosa nei pantaloni. Gemette piano, mentre la lingua dell’altro gli leccava il labbro inferiore.

Nonostante non avessero più nessuna pasticca da condividere, le loro lingue continuavano a rimanere avvinghiate.

“Voglio scoparti” ruggì il musicista, cominciando a spingere l'altro nel cubicolo del bagno.

Dopo aver chiuso la porta, si avventò nuovamente sul giovane. Lo teneva in pugno. Il ragazzo era con le spalle al muro, con il corpo dell'altro appoggiato al suo.

Continuò a baciarlo, quasi con rabbia, facendo strusciare i loro bacini. Risucchiava ogni centimetro delle sue labbra, facendolo sospirare. Cominciò ad interessarsi anche al suo collo, che iniziò a baciare e a mordere con foga, lasciando visibili segni rossi.

Gli tolse la maglia, quasi gliela strappò via. Cominciò a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli, prima con le dita, poi con la bocca. Ci sapeva fare, sapeva che stava abbattendo ogni difesa del giovane. Cominciò a disegnare piccoli cerchi con la lingua sul suo petto, per poi iniziare a scendere.

Con la bocca percorse tutta la sua pancia, per raggiungere poi i suoi pantaloni. Con mano sicura sfilò la cintura ed inserì la mano nei jeans. Poteva sentire l’eccitazione dell'altro attraverso i boxer.

Una volta abbassati i pantaloni, afferrò il suo pene turgido, senza però eliminare l’attrito delle mutande. Lo stava facendo impazzire. Lo sentiva gemere violentemente.

Si inginocchiò ai piedi del ragazzo e percorse tutta la lunghezza dell'asta turgida con la lingua.

Alla fine, decide di abbassargli anche i boxer. Cominciò a succhiare e a leccare con foga, provocando un urlo all’altro. Sapeva come far impazzire gli uomini, conosceva tutti i loro punti deboli.

Mentre con la lingua indugiava sulla cappella, con la mano gli stimolava i testicoli. Non appena si rese conto che il ragazzo era quasi al limite, si fermò.

Si svestì anche lui, con una velocità fulminea. Prese il ragazzo per le spalle e lo girò di schiena. Gli permette la sua erezione sui glutei. Erano entrambi estremamente eccitati, complice anche la droga in circolo.

Il musicista non riusciva più ad aspettare, voleva possederlo. Fece inclinare il ragazzo, per favore la penetrazione. Decise prima di prepararlo: con un sapiente lavoro di dita e saliva riuscì a farlo rilassare.

Appoggiò quindi il suo membro sull’apertura del giovane e spinse piano. L'altro si irrigidì per il dolore, ma non si arrese. Inumidì nuovamente entrambi e riprovò. Con un paio di spinte e di imprecazioni, era finalmente dentro. Si muoveva con foga, era su di giri. Anche l'altro sembrava gradire, i loro gemiti si stavano fondendo nell'aria.

Con un verso più forte dei precedenti, Fabrizio venne e si svuotò nel giovane.

Dopo essersi staccato dal corpo dell'altro, lo fece voltare nuovamente. Lo baciò con trasporto, afferrando la sua erezione. Voleva far concludere anche lui.

Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e ricominciò il lavoro di bocca interrotto precedentemente. Si muoveva con rapidità e sapienza, facendo morire il ragazzo che nel frattempo aveva portato una mano nei suoi capelli, muovendogli la testa con foga. Sentiva che stava per venire, quindi aumentó ulteriormente la velocità. Con un gemito, il ragazzo si svuotò nella bocca del musicista, che non fece andar persa nemmeno una goccia.

“Devo scappare. Stamme bene ricciolì”, disse Fabrizio uscendo dalla porta.

Il ragazzo, rimasto solo, si rivestì.

“Ah comunque, io suono qua tutte le sere. Se vuoi fare un salto, mi trovi sempre qua”. Questa volta il musicista se ne andò davvero, non prima di aver fatto un sorriso ammiccante all’altro, che rispose con un'espressione imbarazzata.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Ermal rincasò, erano ormai le quattro inoltrate. Per percorrere lo stretto corridoio che lo separava dalla sua stanza, si sfilò le scarpe, per non fare eccessivo rumore e per non rischiare di svegliare suo padre.

Già si immaginava la sua reazione, che d'altronde non sarebbe stata diversa dalle solite. Un brivido di paura gli attraversò la spina dorsale quando superò la camera del genitore. Un rumore lo fece sobbalzare, facendogli perdere la presa sulle calzature, che caddero rovinosamente a terra.

"Merda", imprecò sottovoce. Aumentò la velocità e si chiuse la porta della sua stanza alle spalle, mentre svelto si infilava sotto le coperte per simulare un sonno profondo. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto. Faceva un rumore infernale quel maledetto muscolo. Era convinto che gli sarebbe saltato fuori dal petto.

Quando si rese conto che in casa non vi era nessun rumore oltre al suo battito cardiaco e che nessuno stava per entrare per assalirlo, si calmò e si mise a dormire. 

 

**************************

 

Fabrizio, dopo aver lasciato il riccio da solo nel bagno, corse via. Una strana sensazione gli attanagliava lo stomaco, un qualcosa di mai provato prima.

L'ecstasy assunta, mista alla grande quantità di alcool ingerita in precedenza, gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo. Non era la prima volta che gli capitava di avere rapporti occasionali, ma questa volta era stato diverso. Era stato con un uomo. Era come se, una volta annullata ogni forma di raziocinio, riuscisse ad essere libero di esprimersi.

Da ragazzo, aveva avuto una storia con un uomo. Forse era stata l'unica volta in cui si era innamorato sul serio. Ma era terrorizzato all'idea di sentirsi diverso, come se la sessualità fosse un metro di giudizio. Eppure, da allora aveva deciso di reprimere le sue pulsioni sotto strati di sesso promiscuo.

Mentre questi pensieri gli attanagliavano il cervello, raggiunse la sua abitazione. Quando entrò, si sorprese per lo stato in cui versava l'abitacolo. Poi si ricordò di quanto fosse strafatto la sera precedente e i pezzi del puzzle si ricomposero. 

Afferrò un vecchio vinile dei Talking Heads e cominciò a sistemare.

 

************************** 

 

Quando Ermal si svegliò, l'orologio sulla parete segnava le 15 e 30. Si sentì sollevato, a quell'ora suo padre era al lavoro.

Quando cercò di alzarsi, una fitta alla testa gli fece perdere l'equilibrio. Non era abituato a bere, lo faceva solo in rare occasioni. Ma la sera prima aveva esagerato, causa anche degli avvenimenti del pomeriggio.

La sera prima. Appena i ricordi riaffiorarono in superficie, si sentì in imbarazzo. Aveva fatto sesso con uno sconosciuto. In un bagno di un bar. Fatto. La situazione era così fuori dagli schemi che lo fece sorridere. Sorrise sì, perché si era sentito bene. Si era sentito sereno, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. Probabilmente erano le sostanze ingerite ad avergli reso la mente leggera, o forse l'ebbrezza che porta con sé il sesso.

Decise di alzarsi e andare a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Non aveva per nulla fame, anzi, aveva un grande senso di nausea. Però il cibo lo aiutava sempre dopo le rare sbornie.

Dopo aver mangiato, si infilò sotto la doccia, che ebbe un effetto ricostituente. L'effetto dell'aspirina presa a seguito del pranzo iniziava a farsi sentire. Cominciava lievemente a sentirsi meglio.

Ritornato in camera, si sedette sul letto con la sua chitarra. Aveva scritto un testo, pochi giorni prima e voleva provarlo. Prese il block notes scarabocchiato dalla scrivania e, dopo un paio di ritocchi, iniziò a suonare. 

Quale stagione arriva per me adesso?

Non sarà l'ultima e nemmeno l'unica

a far sanguinare la mia pelle giovane e stanca

non farà più male di quelle mani dure come pietre

sulle mie giovani speranze

ma forti quanto quest'anima

Suonava con così tanta convinzione e con così tanta foga, da non sentire suo padre rientrare. E nemmeno lo vide quando si affacciò sulla porta della sua stanza.

"Che cosa cazzo stai facendo?" ringhiò l'uomo, "sempre con queste stronzate stai? Quand'è che ti concentrerai sulle cose importanti?". Dicendo questo, si avvicinò al ragazzo che nel frattempo si era paralizzato dalla paura.

"Con la musica non si campa, studia piuttosto. Immagino che tu abbia sprecato la giornata così". Ermal annuì. Aveva davvero passato il pomeriggio a suonare.

"Papà, ma la musica per me è importante. Suonare per me..." un ceffone non gli fece concludere la frase e le parole rimasero lì, a galleggiare nel vuoto.

Suo padre lo stava fissando con occhi di ghiaccio, mentre i suoi iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime. Non tanto per il dolore, ma quanto per l'umiliazione. Per lui la musica era fondamentale, era parte di lui. Aveva ancora la chitarra salda in mano, non l'avrebbe lasciata per nessun motivo. La considerava la sua arma. Per questo motivo, decise di mettersi a suonare. Sperava, anzi, era convinto, di riuscire a plasmare suo padre.

Ma la musica è solo per animi nobili e le bestie non cambiano. Non cambiano mai.

Pochi minuti dopo, si ripeterono gli avvenimenti del pomeriggio precedente: lui a terra e suo padre a colpirlo. Questa volta era ancora peggio, c'era la consapevolezza. Ermal sapeva che suo padre non l'avrebbe mai accettato. Sapeva che l'avrebbe sempre odiato. Non importava quanto il ragazzo si impegnasse, il genitore l'avrebbe sempre calpestato.

"Cos'ho fatto per meritarmi un figlio del genere? Nessuno vorrebbe avere a che fare con una merda come te", dicendo questo si allontanò.

Il ragazzo si alzò a fatica da terra e decise che questo era il momento di andarsene. Non ce la faceva più a reggere. Prese il suo zaino e ci infilò dentro dei vestiti alla rinfusa, indossò gli occhiali da sole per coprire l'ematoma che da lì a poco sarebbe spuntato, afferrò la chitarra e lasciò la casa. 

 

************************** 

 

Fabrizio era al locale ed era in procinto di salire sul palco. Questa volta aveva deciso di esibirsi da lucido, voleva percepire tutte le sensazioni che l'esibizione comportava, il più limpidamente possibile.

Cantò e suonò meglio del solito, era carico quella sera. Voleva spaccare il mondo. Le sue parole fendevano l'aria come lame taglienti e le sue dita correvano sulle corde della chitarra come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Si sentiva Dio.

Quando terminò l'esibizione, urli di approvazione si alzarono dalla folla. Un sorriso spontaneo si formò sul suo viso: era fiero di se stesso, per la prima volta.

Tra la gente, cercò il volto del ragazzo della sera precedente e con un po' di delusione si rese conto che non era presente. Peccato, l'avrebbe rivisto volentieri. Non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto il suo nome.

Lasciati gli strumenti nella stanza apposita, si diresse in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso. Si era scatenato parecchio sul palco e il sudore gli gocciolava sulla fronte.

L'acqua fresca lo rinvigorì ulteriormente: quella sera stava davvero bene. Mentre osservava il suo riflesso nello specchio, vide la porta del bagno dietro di lui aprirsi e una figura dirigersi al lavandino di fianco al suo. All'inizio non ci fece particolarmente caso, ma appena mise a fuoco la sagoma, riconobbe in lui il ragazzo della sera precedente.

"Ehi regazzì, anche stasera qua?". L'altro non rispose, si limitava ad inspirare ed espirare rumorosamente.

"Tutto bene?", Fabrizio si avvicinò, fino ad eliminare la distanza tra i due. Ermal si levò gli occhiali, piantando gli occhi in quelli del musicista che non appena vide il livido, cambiò espressione.

"Cazzo, cosa ti è successo?" chiese Fabrizio, con un tono preoccupato

"Posso dormire da te questa notte?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Posso dormire da te questa notte?"

Fabrizio rimase interdetto da quell'inaspettata richiesta. In fondo, non si conoscevano nemmeno. Ma c'era qualcosa in quel ragazzo, qualcosa di misterioso che ti faceva venire voglia di saperne di più.

"Lo so che nemmeno ci conosciamo e può sembrare una domanda assurda, ma non ho un posto dove andare...". Parlava con un filo di voce senza alzare lo sguardo, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe.

"Certo che puoi. C'hai na faccia!" rispose Fabrizio, dandogli una leggera spinta al braccio. Al tocco, Ermal si irrigidì. Sapeva che l'altro non aveva intenzione di fargli niente di male, ma era un riflesso naturale. Si odiava per questo, ma non poteva farci niente: era più forte di lui.

"Casa mia è poco distante, seguimi". Ermal si rimise gli occhiali, prese la chitarra e lo zaino e si apprestò a seguirlo. Per strada non si dissero una singola parola. C'erano tanti interrogativi, tante curiosità, ma nessuno aveva il coraggio di cominciare.

Giunti a casa, Ermal si stupì dello stato di ordine in cui riversava l'abitazione. Credeva che avrebbe trovato una gran confusione: il musicista non dava l'idea di essere una persona particolarmente ordinata.

"Che c'hai ricciolì? Troppo pulito?"

"Mi aspettavo un ambiente diverso" rispose il giovane, con un po' d'imbarazzo.

"Ti va una birra?"

"Certo"

Due minuti dopo erano seduti fianco a fianco sul divano. Fabrizio si spostò leggermente per guardare l'altro in faccia. Aveva dei lineamenti particolari, ingrigiti però dalla sua espressione. Era così diverso dalla sera precedente: ora sembrava fragile, indifeso. Sembrava sul punto di spezzarsi.

"Comunque io mi chiamo Fabrizio, non ricordo di essermi presentato"

"Io Ermal"

"Ermal, che nome particolare. Da dove vieni?"

"Dall'Albania, mi sono trasferito in Italia dopo la morte di mia madre"

"Oh, mi dispiace"

"Non preoccuparti, sono passati tanti anni". Ermal gli rispose sorridendo. Non che fosse felice, ma si sentiva in imbarazzo

"E quanti anni hai? Che fai nella vita? Non so nulla di te praticamente"

"16, vado ancora al liceo"

"Accidenti, sei un ragazzino! Te ne davo di più!"

"Me lo dicono in tanti. Dimmi qualcosa di te, piuttosto"

"Oh beh, non c'è tanto da dire. Ho 22 anni e da anni mi fingo un bravo musicista. Nella vita non faccio altro che suonare"

"Sei molto bravo, invece"

"Grazie, ho visto che anche tu hai una chitarra. Suoni?"

"Sì...". Ripensando alla sua chitarra, gli passarono davanti agli occhi gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore. Odiava suo padre più di ogni altra cosa. Odiava dover rinunciare a l'unica cosa che lo faceva sentire bene.

"Senti Ermal, non voglio sembrarti invadente. Ma mi dici cosa ti è successo? Da cosa stai scappando? Io sono più che felice di poterti offrire un posto dove dormire, ma vorrei sapere anche se posso esserti d'aiuto in qualche altro modo". Fabrizio lo fissava con uno sguardo preoccupato, ma al contempo dolce. Sembrava davvero interessato a quel giovane conosciuto solo ventiquattro ore prima.

"Io...". Subito si interruppe. Sentiva le lacrime salirgli. Le represse, cercando di darsi un contegno. "Sto scappando da un mostro. Sono anni che va avanti così, ma oggi ho deciso che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Non voglio più dargli il privilegio di sfogare le sue frustrazioni su di me"

"Non credo di aver afferrato bene. Di chi parli?"

"Di mio padre. Mi picchia da quando sono bambino". Averlo detto ad alta voce lo fece sentire stranamente meglio. "Picchiava sia me che mia madre. Nemmeno quando si è ammalata ha smesso di alzare le mani..."

"Cazzo, non so cosa dire. Mi dispiace tantissimo. Puoi stare qua tutto il tempo che vuoi, non voglio che torni in quell'inferno"

"Grazie, ma sarà qualcosa di temporaneo. Non voglio approfittare della tua gentilezza"

"Ma approfittare de che? Te serve na casa e a me serve n'amico"

Parlarono del più e del meno per più di un'ora, cercando di alleggerire la tensione. Fabrizio voleva vedere l'altro sorridere, aveva sofferto già abbastanza. Parlarono di musica, di libri e persino di cucina. Scoprirono di avere tanti interessi in comune ed entrambi si sentirono un po' meglio. Nessuno dei due stava attraversando un bel periodo, ma finalmente avevano trovato qualcuno con cui condividere i propri problemi. Non erano più da soli a portare il peso dei loro errori, potevano contare uno sull'altro.

"Fabbrì, io sono un po' stanco. Dormirei sul divano, se non è un problema"

"Sur divano? Ma che sei impazzito? I letti li avranno inventati pe qualcosa!"

"Ma non voglio sfrattarti"

"Il mio letto è abbastanza grande per tutti e due. Poi tu non occupi molto posto!"

"Simpatico! Comunque accetto l'offerta, sono stravolto"

"Vieni, ti accompagno in camera"

Appena toccato il materasso, Ermal si addormentò come un sasso. L'altro rimase sorpreso: come ci si addormenta così in fretta? Fabrizio non aveva assolutamente sonno. Stava cominciando a sentirsi male. Sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo, non era la prima volta. Avere un problema di tossicodipendenza significava anche crisi di astinenza e lui sentiva di star per mollare. Aveva notato il tremolio alle mani nel corso della mattinava, ma non gli aveva dato peso. Ora stava sudando freddo e i suoi muscoli si stavano contraendo sempre più in spasmi violenti. Aveva un bisogno fottuto di bucarsi.

Cercò di alzarsi dal letto facendo meno rumore possibile per non svegliare l'altro. Frugò nel cassetto della biancheria prendendo con mani poco salde la dose avvolta in un sottile strato di stagnola e si chiuse nel bagno. Ebbe un attimo di esitazione prima di iniettarsi l'eroina, ma l'astinenza stava diventando insopportabile.

Un'estasi pari a quella di orgasmo si diffuse in tutti i muscoli. I suoi sensi erano annebbiati, ma sentiva il corpo scaldarsi, nonostante stesse ancora sudando freddo. La sua mente iniziò a rallentare e la realtà cominciò a perdere senso logico. Il suo umore era diventato estremamente euforico. Contemporaneamente a ciò, cominciò anche a perdere la cognizione del tempo. Le ore sembravano minuti, i minuti secondi. Non aveva la benché minima idea di quanto tempo stava trascorrendo chiuso in quel bagno, sapeva però di stare bene. La sua mente aveva raggiunto una sensazione di pace, mentre il corpo, anestetizzato da un incondizionato senso di piacere misto ad un'esaltazione interiore, giaceva rilassato sul pavimento. Ogni tipo di problema sembrava essere scomparso. C'erano solo lui, la droga e la pace.

Fu allora che Ermal entrò in bagno, preoccupato dall'assenza prolungata dell'amico. Se n'era accorto subito che l'altro si era alzato, aveva sempre avuto il sonno leggero. Quando realizzò la scena, si sentì uno stupido. Aveva bombardato il ragazzo dei suoi problemi, senza minimamente interessarsi a quelli dell'altro.

"Fabrizio..."

"Ricciolì. Viè qua, siedite"

Ermal acconsentì. Il musicista, non appena il ragazzo si fu seduto vicino a lui, si sporse a scompigliargli i capelli. Il riccio sorrise, non si sentiva minacciato. Era una situazione diversa, sapeva di essere al sicuro. Abbatté ogni difesa ed appoggiò la testa alla spalla dell'altro, che rispose accarezzandogli la guancia. Il suo tocco lo faceva rilassare. Alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si persero in quelli del moro. Si fissarono per un tempo infinito, fino a che il giovane non decise di appoggiare le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro, che non si tirò indietro. Il bacio in poco tempo si trasformò in qualcosa di più ritmato, fino a quando le loro lingue si intrecciarono. Il giovane si sedette a cavalcioni sull'altro, muovendosi a tempo e facendo strusciare i loro bacini. La situazione si stava scaldando rapidamente e nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di evitarlo.

"Ma noi finiamo sempre per farci nei bagni?"

"Vieni in camera, idiota"

Il riccio prese l'altro per mano e lo condusse sul letto, per riprendere le posizioni precedenti. Voleva essere lui questa volta a condurre, anche perché l'altro non era particolarmente reattivo. Continuarono a baciarsi, fino a che Ermal cominciò a stuzzicargli il collo, lasciandogli una scia di segni rossi. Sentiva il musicista gemere sotto di lui e poteva percepire la sua eccitazione premere contro la sua. Decise allora di cambiare posizione: si alzò in piedi e si posizionò di fronte all'altro, che ora era seduto sul bordo del letto. Il riccio si abbassò per baciarlo per l'ultima volta, prima di avventarsi sul resto del suo corpo. Gli sfilò la maglia e proseguì la sua discesa, provocandogli dei brividi appena percettibili. Quando la sua lingua cominciò a scendere verso l'elastico dei pantaloni, Fabrizio cominciò a gemere più violentemente. Ermal si stava eccitando particolarmente all'idea di essere la causa del suo piacere e non esitò un solo istante nel liberarlo dagli ultimi indumenti.

Appena la sua bocca sfiorò l'erezione dell'altro, il musicista emise un sospiro che lasciava trapelare tutta la sua eccitazione. Il giovane non indugiò oltre: aprì la bocca e accolse il membro dell'altro. Aumentò la velocità, stimolandone punti precisi con la lingua. Fabrizio non si stava più trattenendo, gemeva e ansimava violentemente. Alla fine venne con un suono gutturale.

Fu allora che Fabrizio prese l'altro per mano, avvicinandolo a sé. Gli diede un bacio e lo portò a sdraiarsi vicino a lui. Sdraiati fianco a fianco, cominciò a stimolargli l'erezione da sopra i pantaloni. L'altro era già su di giri, ma così non si riusciva più a contenere. Mentre con una mano gli stringeva il membro, con l'altra si infilò su per la maglia, cominciando a stimolargli i capezzoli. Poco dopo, decise di liberargli l'erezione, abbassandogli in un colpo solo pantaloni e boxer. Cominciò a stimolarlo manualmente, con maestria, nonostante l'effetto della droga in circolo. Sapeva come muoversi, sapeva come fargli perdere il controllo. La sua mano si muoveva sempre più velocemente, senza esitazione.

"Fab...brì... fermati"

"Shh"

"Sto per venire"

L'altro non si fermò, anzi, aumentò la velocità, fino a che l'altro non venne sporcandogli la mano e anche il letto.

"Cazzo, potevi fermarti! Ho sporcato tutto"

"Ma sta zitto, esiste la lavatrice. E adesso ho sonno. Ti voglio bene, dormiamo"

Ermal si rivestì, buttando a terra tutte le cose sporche. Poi si coricò vicino al musicista e si addormentarono abbracciati.


	6. Chapter 6

La mattina dopo, fu Ermal il primo a svegliarsi. Gli ci volle un po' prima di rimettere insieme i pezzi. Però per la prima volta si sentiva felice. Non aveva la tipica sensazione di ansia ad attanagliargli lo stomaco, non si sentiva in pericolo. Conosceva Fabrizio da solo un paio di giorni, ma sentiva che la sua presenza lo faceva stare bene.

Non si stava innamorando. O forse sì. Andiamo, non ci si innamora dopo così poco tempo. Si sentiva meglio, però. Si sentiva completo, appagato. E, per la prima volta dalla morte di sua madre, si sentiva voluto.

Poco dopo si svegliò anche Fabrizio, stiracchiandosi. Si era addormentato senza maglietta e muovendosi, il lenzuolo si era spostato, mostrando i suoi muscoli ben scolpiti.

Ermal deglutì più volte. A vuoto. Cazzo, non riusciva a scollare lo sguardo dal fisico dell'altro. Lo stava mangiando con gli occhi, letteralmente.

"Che hai ricciolì, te sei incantato?"

"Eh? N...o, no... Stavo solo pensando"

"Pensavi, eh?", dicendo questo si avvicinò al viso del giovane, poggiando le labbra sul suo orecchio. "Credevo si pensasse con la mente, non con il cazzo".

Fabrizio aveva infilato repentinamente la mano sotto le coperte, tastando le dimensioni del membro dell'altro. Ermal sospirò, un po' per la sorpresa e un po' per l'effetto del linguaggio scurrile dell'altro. Si sentiva vulnerabile, preda del desiderio. Ma non voleva lasciarsi andare così, non in quel momento almeno.

"Vado in bagno" esclamò il giovane, alzandosi e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La situazione lo fece sorridere. I due avrebbero voluto consumare le voglie, ma il riccio aveva deciso per entrambi che era meglio aspettare. Si infilò sotto la doccia, cercando di lavare via ogni sensazione negativa.

Quando ritornò in camera, l'altro era imbronciato. "Principessì, sei na stronza". Ermal scoppiò a ridere, nonostante il tono del musicista non fosse per nulla scherzoso. Il più grande si alzò e prese il posto dell'altro in bagno, infilandosi a sua volta sotto la doccia. L'acqua però non riuscì a spegnere la voglia del ragazzo, che stava pensando a come vendicarsi.

Dopo una decina di minuti, ritornò in camera. Aveva indosso solo un asciugamano legato in vita e i capelli erano grondanti d'acqua. Un paio di gocce di staccarono dalla chioma, percorrendo l'addome del ragazzo e fermandosi all'altezza della stoffa. Ermal pensò di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva. Era una visione paradisiaca. E il musicista questo lo sapeva e stava usando quest'arma contro di lui. Si avvicinò quindi al giovane, iniziando a baciarlo.

Non erano gli stessi baci del giorno prima, non c'era dolcezza. C'era solo una gran foga. La lingua di Fabrizio si era fatta strada nella bocca dell'altro senza ritegno, muovendosi come un'ossessa. Le sue mani nel frattempo stavano slacciando i jeans del riccio, abbassandoglieli con violenza. Ermal si stava spaventando, non l'aveva mai visto così. E, ad essere completamente sinceri, sperava che l'altro si fermasse.

"Fab, fermati per piacere"

"Non ci penso nemmeno, potevi pensarci prima"

Fabrizio si appoggiò di peso al giovane, per evitare che si spostasse. Con un movimento brusco, si liberò dell'asciugamano e scoprì la sua erezione. Stava conducendo il gioco ed Ermal, nonostante non volesse farlo, lo assecondò. O meglio, non mosse un muscolo per evitarlo, era come paralizzato.

Con impeto il musicista cambiò le posizioni. Ora il giovane si trovava sdraiato a pancia in su, con Fabrizio inginocchiato di fronte a lui, che violentemente gli sollevò ed allargò le gambe, mettendo al vento le parti più vulnerabili del riccio.

"Cazzo Fabrizio fermati"

L'altro non lo ascoltò, sembrava essere in un'altra dimensione. I suoi occhi non avevano luce, erano cupi e statici. Con un colpo secco, Fabrizio penetrò il giovane che per il dolore urlò. Mentre Fabrizio violava la sua intimità, Ermal iniziò a dimenarsi. Gli stava facendo un male cane.

Il musicista però non si fermò, anzi. Bloccò i polsi del giovane con le mani, per evitare che mi muovesse ulteriormente. Ermal si sentiva mancare l'aria e la vista gli si stava annebbiando per colpa delle lacrime.

Alla fine, la tortura si concluse: Fabrizio era venuto all'interno del giovane. Successivamente si alzò e se ne andò in cucina, senza dire una singola parola.

Ermal non mosse un muscolo, rimase da solo nel letto, che sembrava troppo grande ora. E pianse. Pianse perché si sentiva tradito, si sentiva una merda. Non tanto per il dolore fisico, che andava affievolendosi, quanto per la delusione. Alla fine, si ricompose e andò alla ricerca dell'altro.

Fabrizio era seduto su una sedia, con le mani sulle tempie. Nonostante fossero solo le 9 di mattina, si stava servendo da bere e trangugiava il liquore con ingordigia.

"Me ne torno a casa"

Fabrizio, sentendo la voce del giovane si ridestò, alzando lo sguardo. Il musicista piangeva silenziosamente: si sentiva un mostro. Aveva distrutto ulteriormente il ragazzo. Si era ripromesso che si sarebbe controllato, d'ora in avanti. Eppure, aveva liberato nuovamente la bestia che c'era in lui.

"Ermal..."

"No, Ermal un cazzo. Ti rendi conto di che cazzo hai fatto? Te ne rendi conto o no?". Ermal si era avvicinato al tavolo, sferrando un pugno contro il legno. Era incazzato, incazzato da morire.

"Mi dispiace"

"Tutto qua? Mi hai violentato cazzo!"

Fabrizio non si contenne più, iniziò a singhiozzare. Ogni tanto cercava di dire qualcosa, ma senza riuscirci. Non riusciva a dire niente che avesse un senso compiuto.

"Fabrizio...". Ermal si era avvicinato, abbassandosi all'altezza dell'altro. "Calmati, fai dei respiri profondi". Tutta l'incazzatura era volata via, come una bolla. Vedere l'altro piangere, lo fece tornare sulla terra. Di violenza il giovane ne aveva sperimentata molta e sapeva riconoscere le anime. Suo padre si limitava a picchiarlo, senza mai pentirsene. Anzi, aveva spesso un'espressione soddisfatta. Mentre il musicista ora era più distrutto di lui.

"Mi dispiace Ermal, davvero. Io... non so cosa mi sia preso. Ci sono momenti in cui non riesco a contenere la rabbia, nonostante mi sforzi. Entro in un mondo parallelo, sono io, ma con la mente di un altro. Come se vivessi le situazioni dall'esterno...", inspirò rumorosamente e proseguì. "Non voglio che pensi che sia un mostro... non ero in me, io sono diverso. Credimi". Incrociò lo sguardo dell'altro, che lo stava guardando con aria compassionevole.

"Non ti preoccupare, mi ci vuole molto di più per spezzarmi", rispose il giovane, buttandola sul ridere. "Ti aiuterò io. Quando starai per fare qualche stronzata, ti riporterò sulla terra. Anche a costo di prenderti a pugni".

Dopo questa breve conversazione, entrambi si sentirono un po' più sollevati. Erano due anime compromesse, ma si erano promessi di aiutarsi a vicenda. Volevano ricostruirsi una nuova vita.

"Comunque Fabrizio, devo passare da casa sul serio. Dalla foga ho lasciato a casa i libri di scuola. Devo continuare a frequentare il liceo... l'ho promesso a mia madre"

"Sei sicuro di voler rimettere piede a casa?"

"Sì, mio padre di domenica non è mai a casa. Ci vorrà poco, il tempo di afferrarli e tornare qua" 

"Tornare qua? Perché, pensi di andare là da solo? Non ci pensare nemmeno, io vengo con te" 

 

**************************************

 

"Aspettami giù" disse Ermal, prima di entrare nella palazzina. Fabrizio aveva ribattuto, ma alla fine aveva ceduto alla richiesta del giovane. "Sarà questione di pochi minuti", si ripeteva. Eppure, c'era qualcosa che non lo faceva sentire tranquillo.

Ermal era giunto davanti alla massiccia porta di legno ed aveva appoggiato la mano sulla maniglia, indugiando. Non si sorprese del fatto che fosse aperta, suo padre dimenticava spesso di chiuderla. Con passo svelto, raggiunse la sua stanza ed iniziò a raggruppare i suoi libri. Quando ebbe finito, con lo sguardo squadrò la stanza. Voleva imprimerla nella memoria, sarebbe stata l'ultima volta a metterci piede.

Infine, si incamminò verso la porta d'ingresso, attraversando il corridoio buio senza accendere nessuna luce.

"Dove credi di andare?"

Gli si gelò il sangue. Aveva una mano sulla maniglia, ma la paura l'aveva paralizzato. Il suo cervello gli stava urlando di andarsene, ma le sue gambe erano pensanti come cemento.

"Credi davvero di poterti liberare di me?"

Suo padre lo raggiunse, puzzava di alcool. Quell'odore gli aveva sempre fatto venire la nausea, ma questa volta di più. L'uomo afferrò una bretella dello zaino che il ragazzo aveva a spalle, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio.

"Ti faccio vedere io chi comanda, pezzo di merda", disse alzando una mano nodosa verso l'alto, che colpì il giovane il pieno viso. 

 

**************************************

 

Fabrizio continuava a fissare l'orologio. Erano passati più di 10 minuti e si stava preoccupando.

"Fanculo, io entro"

Quando fu all'interno della palazzina, si sentì uno stupido. Non aveva idea di quale fosse l'appartamento del giovane e soprattutto, non conosceva il suo cognome: leggere i nomi sui campanelli sarebbe stato inutile. Ma le sue gambe si mossero da sole ed iniziarono ad arrampicarsi su per la rampa. C'era un silenzio surreale.

Stava passando davanti ad una porta, quando sentì una voce fin troppo familiare.

"Papà... fer...mati"

Si maledisse in silenzio per non averlo accompagnato. Doveva proteggerlo.

Senza pensarci troppo, spalancò la porta. Quando mise a fuoco la scena, rabbrividì.

La prima cosa che vide, fu un uomo altissimo. Aveva gli stessi lineamenti del giovane e gli stessi ricci. Stava calciando brutalmente la figura accovacciata ai suoi piedi. Ermal era a terra, con il viso insanguinato e suo padre continuava ad inveire contro di lui.

Fabrizio con un balzo si contrappose tra i due, dando al giovane il tempo di scansarsi.

"Ermal, vattene". Il giovane, con fatica, si trascinò fuori dall'appartamento e si accovacciò sulle scale, asciugandosi il sangue che gli colava dal naso.

"E tu chi cazzo sei?" schernì l'uomo Fabrizio. Aveva un'espressione vuota e i suoi occhi erano infuocati. Fabrizio si sentì morire e si chiese come avesse fatto Ermal a sopravvivere fino ad ora ad un uomo del genere. In men che non si dica, Fabrizio si era lanciato sull'uomo, che però l'aveva schivato. Il giovane però non si arrese: in strada aveva preso parte a molte risse e battuto uomini grandi il doppio.

Non appena riuscì a metterlo fuori gioco, il giovane si precipitò fuori dalla porta, chiudendosela alle spalle. Prese Ermal per mano.

"Corri"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Corri"_

E così fecero. Corsero, corsero a perdifiato. I passanti li guardavano con aria curiosa, ma loro li superavano con noncuranza. Non si erano lasciati la mano da quando avevano iniziato a correre, nè avevano intenzione di farlo. Fabrizio voleva trarlo in salvo, ad ogni costo.

Giunti all'appartamento del musicista, Ermal si accasciò al suolo. Era stravolto e i polmoni gli bruciavano come non mai. Cercava di respirare, tenendo la bocca spalancata e gli occhi bassi. Con le mani si reggeva i fianchi. Ma nonostante tutto, si sentiva bene.

"Ricciolì, te senti bene?" gli domandò Fabrizio con aria preoccupata, sedendosi di fianco a lui. "Prendi fiato, poi ti do una mano a medicarti", concluse, dandogli un bacio sui capelli. Ermal gli sorrise di rimando, dimenticandosi di avere un labbro rotto.

"Dammi una mano ad alzarmi, per favore". E così fece il musicista: sorresse il giovane fino al bagno, facendolo sedere sulla tazza del water. Prese poi dell'ovatta e del disinfettante dal mobile ed iniziò a tamponargli i tagli.

"Brucerà un po', scusami"

"Non ti preoccupare, fai quello che devi fare"

Ermal lo osservava mentre il musicista si occupava di lui. Poteva leggergli l'anima attraverso gli occhi. Sentiva di aver trovato un posto nel mondo, qualcuno che si occupasse di lui. Aveva sempre vissuto la vita passivamente, dimenticandosi spesso di essere un bambino. Era sempre stato un uomo, un adulto, aveva sempre dovuto contare solo sulle sue forze. Ma ora, ora finalmente c'era qualcuno che gli voleva bene sul serio. E per la prima volta, ringraziò Dio per avergli mandato un angelo.

Mentre il moro gli tamponava il taglio sul labbro, il giovane gli afferrò la mano, senza dire nulla. Si limitava a guardare l'altro negli occhi, ringraziandolo silenziosamente. Era così bello: avrebbe voluto incorniciare quel momento per poterlo rivivere sempre. Fabrizio per tutta risposta gli accarezzò la guancia, sorridendogli.

"Ti accompagno in camera, appoggiati a me". Una volta lì, l'aiutò a spogliarsi e ad infilarsi sotto le coperte. Il contatto con il materasso morbido lo fece sentire indubbiamente meglio, ma mai quanto la presenza del ragazzo seduto vicino a lui.

"Grazie, davvero"

"Ma te pare, è il minimo. Scusami, piuttosto"

"No Fab, non..."

"Non devo scusarmi? Cazzo se devo farlo invece! Stamattina ti ho trattato come una pezza, poi se prima ti avessi accompagnato, sarebbe andata in modo diverso ed ora non saresti in queste condizioni...". Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo, i sensi di colpa gli pesavano sulla schiena come un macigno.

"Non è colpa tua, per nessuna delle due cose. Per quello che è successo stamattina, non parliamone più. Ricominciamo da capo"

"Ti ho violentato..."

"No. Non eri in te. Razionalmente non l'avresti mai fatto, ne sono sicuro"

"Sei troppo gentile"

"Non sono gentile, so riconoscere il bene quando lo vedo. E tu sei la prima cosa bella che mi sia mai capitata, da 10 anni a questa parte"

"Ti voglio bene"

"Anche io"

"Dovresti denunciarlo. Una merda del genere non si merita di rimanere impunita"

Ermal rimase spiazzato da quell'affermazione. Sapeva che il moro aveva ragione, ma era un passo che non era in grado di compiere.

"Apprezzo la schiettezza, ma non lo farò. Lo taglierò fuori dalla mia vita, solo questo"

"Ma non è giusto"

"Non sono abbastanza forte per farlo. E rimane pur sempre mio padre..."

"Ermal, una persona del genere non si merita la tua gentilezza. Sai come la penso, ma non voglio forzarti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare. Se cambierai idea, io sarò al tuo fianco a sostenerti. Sempre"

Ermal si sporse per abbracciarlo. Rimasero in quella posizione per diverso tempo, era come se avessero trovato una casa nelle braccia dell'altro. E nessuno dei due voleva rinunciarvi. Ci fu anche un bacio, lieve, a fior di labbra.

"Sono stanco, vorrei dormire", disse ad un certo punto il più giovane. "Posso chiederti un favore?"

"Tutto quello che vuoi"

"Mi canti una canzone?"

Un minuto dopo, il musicista era di ritorno con la sua chitarra. Si sedette nuovamente sul letto ed iniziò a suonare.

 

_E intanto passa il tempo e tu tralasci ogni momento_

_Assaggi la tua vita ma non sai che sapore ha_

_Perché tu non vuoi più crescere_

_Io lo so che quando parli tu non pesi parole_

_Come so che quando pensi vorresti essere altrove_

_Ma poche volte sai ti rendi conto_

_Mentre vivi un momento_

_Che poi sarà speciale_

 

Il giovane nel frattempo si era addormentato. Sembrava un angelo. Fabrizio solo allora si rese conto del fatto che fosse decisamente tardi e che era in ritardo per le prove al locale.

Prima di uscire, però, lasciò un bigliettino sul tavolo della cucina al giovane, in modo tale che non si preoccupasse nel non vederlo. Gli lasciò lì vicino anche la sua cena, privandosene, perché era convinto che servisse più al giovane che a lui.

 

Gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia ed uscì.

 

*********************************

 

Ermal si svegliò verso le dieci. Senza aprire gli occhi, allungò la mano verso l'altra parte del letto, stupendosi di trovarla vuota. Il suo stomaco, comunque, lo costrinse a raggiungere la cucina.

Lì, trovo un piatto di pasta ed un post it giallo appoggiato ad un bicchiere.

 

_Ti ho lasciato qualcosa per cena, mi raccomando: mangia! Io sono al_

_locale per le prove, tornerò a notte inoltrata, quindi non aspettarmi_

_sveglio. Nel bicchiere ti ho lasciato un antidolorifico, se dovessi stare_

_male prendilo. Ps: quando dormi sei bellissimo. Ti voglio bene, Fab_

 

Un sorriso enorme si aprì sul viso del giovane, soprattutto a causa dell'ultima frase.  _Sei bellissimo_. A lui che non si era mai reputato nemmeno lontanamente carino. Si sentiva un dodicenne alle prese con la prima cotta: le farfalle nello stomaco, la mente leggera. Gli sembrava di vivere in una favola.

 _Favola._ Questa parola, questa semplice parola, si trasformò subito in melodia. Ermal andò a prendere la sua chitarra e si mise a comporre. Quando era particolarmente ispirato, le canzoni uscivano da sole. Non aveva bisogno di cercarle: erano loro a presentarsi. Infatti, un paio di ore dopo aveva composto un nuovo brano, e gli piaceva moltissimo.

 

_Così una favola divenne realtà_

_Tutte le preghiere_

_Formarono milioni di stelle_

_Cambiando la realtà_

_In una favola_

_Tutte le paure si sciolsero_

_Come il suo cuore_

_Formando milioni di stelle_

 

*********************************  _  
_

 

Il giovane si era appena coricato, quando il musicista tornò a casa. Avendo il sonno leggero, si svegliò non appena l'altro si infilò nel letto.

"Ehi"

"Scusami, non volevo svegliarti"

"Non mi hai svegliato", mentì il giovane. "Com'è andata?"

"Benissimo, mi sento sempre bene quando sto sul palco. Sai cos'altro mi fa sentire bene, invece?"

"No, cosa?"

"Questo". Il musicista si sporse a baciare il giovane, che rimase interdetto. Era davvero così importante per lui? Provava le sue stesse sensazioni?

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, il giovane rispose con più convinzione al bacio. Il labbro gli bruciava, ma non aveva intenzione di interrompere quella magia.

Mentre i baci si facevano più convinti, i loro respiri si accorciavano. Erano arrivati ad un punto di non ritorno e stavolta nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di fermarsi.

Fabrizio prese l'iniziativa e si sedette a cavalcioni sul giovane, stando attento a non colpirgli i punti doloranti. Non voleva commettere passi falsi, non questa volta. Riprese a baciarlo, prima dolcemente e poi con più trasporto. Quando iniziò a succhiare il labbro sano del giovane, questo rispose gemendo. Dopo questo tacito assenso, il musicista si intrufolò nella bocca calda del giovane. Le loro lingue si univano in una danza sempre più oscena, in un vortice di desiderio. Il maggiore prese poi a mordicchiare leggermente la lingua dell'altro, facendolo sospirare. Alternava leggeri morsi a piccoli risucchi, facendo perdere completamente il controllo al riccio, che aveva iniziato a strusciare il suo bacino con quello del maggiore.

La maglia di Ermal fu sfilata e lanciata sul pavimento. Fabrizio si staccò allora dalla sua bocca per cominciare a stuzzicargli il collo. Gli lasciò leggeri baci in prossimità dei lobi, per poi continuare la discesa. La sua lingua si muoveva esperta sulla pelle fredda del giovane, lasciandogliela inumidita. Cominciò a scendere verso le scapole, disegnandone il perimetro con la lingua. Gli lasciò anche diversi succhiotti, che provocarono diversi gemiti al giovane.

Successivamente, riprendendo a baciarlo, si interessò al suo petto, iniziando a stimolargli i capezzoli con gli indici. Poteva sentire il respiro corto del giovane nella sua bocca. Quando alle dita sostituì la lingua, il riccio si lasciò andare ad un verso lussurioso, che mandò in estasi il maggiore, che però decise di contenersi e fare le cose per gradi. Mordicchiandogli lievemente i capezzoli inturgiditi, con le mani si interessò all'ormai gonfia erezione del giovane, accarezzandogliela attraverso il tessuto.

Con una lentezza estenuante, infine, lo liberò dagli ultimi indumenti, posizionandosi a poca distanza dal suo membro turgido. Iniziò a lasciargli leggieri baci sull'inguine, poi sull'interno coscia. Con la lingua iniziò a stimolargli poi i testicoli gonfi, mentre con la mano si mosse leggermente sull'erezione. Sapeva di starlo facendo impazzire, si muoveva lentamente apposta.

Con la lingua percorse interamente la lunghezza del membro, insistendo particolarmente sul glande. Quando finalmente lo prese in bocca, il giovane iniziò a gemere. Era così su di giri da aver afferrato la testa del maggiore e aver iniziato a muovergliela con foga sulla sua eccitazione. Il musicista si fermò un secondo, giusto il tempo di inumidirsi il dito medio, ed iniziò a stuzzicare l'orifizio del giovane. Quando si fu rilassato, iniziò a penetrarlo con il dito, continuando al contempo il lavoro con la bocca.

"Sto per v... venire. Fer...mati"

Il musicista si fermò, come da richiesta. Aveva le labbra gonfie ed era tremendamente eccitato. Il giovane invertì le posizioni, andando lui a sua volta a pompare l'erezione dell'altro.

"Ermal"

Il giovane si fermò ed alzò lo sguardo

"Ho sbagliato qualcosa?"

"No, non hai sbagliato niente"

"E allora perch..."

"Prendimi"

"Sei sicuro?"

"Fallo. C'è del lubrificante nel primo cassetto"

Fabrizio si girò di schiena, scoprendo la sua apertura. Si sentiva vulnerabile, esposto. Ma aveva tremendamente voglia di essere posseduto, nonostante solitamente fosse lui l'attivo.

Ermal si posizionò dietro di lui, iniziando a lasciargli leggeri baci in prossimità della sua intimità più nascosta. Contemporaneamente, per farlo rilassare, gli stimolava l'erezione con la mano. Iniziò a prepararlo utilizzando le dita, trovandolo particolarmente teso.

"Rilassati, non ti faccio male"

Alla fine, riuscì ad entrare con indice e medio, e continuò a muoversi con un ritmo più sostenuto. 

"Ermal, fallo"

Il giovane non aspettò ulteriormente. Prese il lubrificante e ne mise abbondantemente sul suo membro e appoggiò la cappella all'entrata.

"Ti farà un po' male all'inizio. Fermami se diventa insopportabile"

Iniziò a spingere e l'altro si irrigidì. Il giovane allora gli afferrò il membro e cominciò a stimolarlo, facendogli rilassare i muscoli. Alla fine riuscì ad entrare completamente ed aumentò il ritmo. Sentiva il maggiore gemere sotto di lui e questo lo incoraggiò a muoversi ancor più velocemente. 

"Sto per..."

"Non fermarti"

Il giovane venne al suo interno, con uno spasmo. Era stato bellissimo. Il musicista però non aveva ancora concluso, quindi il riccio tornò a prenderlo in bocca, muovendo la lingua con sapienza. Dopo poco, venne anche Fabrizio, inondando la bocca del giovane.

Si sdraiarono vicini, a riprendere fiato.

"Ermal"

"Cosa?"

"Mi sto innamorando di te"


	8. Chapter 8

_"Mi sto innamorando di te"_

 

Queste parole colpirono Ermal in pieno petto, rimbalzando dritte contro il cuore, che iniziò a battergli all'impazzata. Fabrizio innamorato di lui? Davvero?

"Anche io mi sto innamorando di te, per quanto assurdo possa sembrare"

Perché la situazione era davvero surreale. Si conoscevano appena, eppure era come se fossero legati da anni. Come se si conoscessero da sempre.

"Sappiamo così poco l'uno dell'altro..."

"Ermal, quello che so di te mi basta. Non mi devi altre spiegazioni"

"Ho paura"

"Di che cosa?"

"Di tutto questo. Ho paura che possa finire, che tu ti possa stancare di me. Sei la prima persona a cui mi affido e ho paura di venire calpestato"

"Come potrei stancarmi di te?"

"Non lo so...". Ermal sembrava ancora più piccolo dei suoi sedici anni in questo momento. Si sentiva insicuro. Odiava le situazioni di incertezza, voleva sempre avere tutto sotto controllo.

"Non pensare a domani, concentrati su oggi. Quello che succederà domani lo decideremo insieme", dicendo questo Fabrizio strinse il giovane tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Fidati di me, ti chiedo solo questo"

Il giovane annuì, appoggiando poi la fronte al petto dell'altro. Stettero così a lungo, fino a che entrambi non si addormentarono.

 

 

*********************************

 

 

***3 mesi dopo***

Era una domenica mattina come tutte le altre, ma nell'aria c'era qualcosa di diverso. Era il compleanno di Fabrizio ed Ermal voleva rendere quella giornata speciale. Aveva lavorato su un nuovo testo, approfittando dei momenti di solitudine dati delle esibizioni del musicista. Fabrizio spesso ci era rimasto male del fatto che il giovane non volesse assistere ai suoi concerti, ma Ermal era abile nell'ottenere quello che voleva.

Ermal non aveva mai suonato o cantato davanti all'altro. Si sentiva insicuro: non abbastanza bravo per competere ai livelli del musicista. Spesso il maggiore aveva insistito, pregandolo di fargli sentire qualcosa, ma il giovane aveva sempre rifiutato. Per questo motivo, si sentiva ansioso. E se non gli fosse piaciuta? E se avesse stonato?

Il giovane era già in piedi da ore, quando il musicista lo raggiunse in cucina. Aveva i capelli più arruffati del solito e gli occhi ancora impastati dal sonno, ma ad Ermal parve la visione più bella del mondo.

"Buongiorno ricciolì"

"Buongiorno anche a te"

"Buon compleanno"

Fabrizio sorrise. Non festeggiava il suo compleanno da anni. Anche se odiava ammetterlo, era solo come un cane. Era dal giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno che nessuno gli faceva più gli auguri. I suoi genitori l'avevano tagliato fuori dalle loro vite quando il ragazzo aveva deciso di ritirarsi dal programma di riabilitazione e molti dei suoi amici erano già passati a miglior vita. Quel ragazzo incontrato per caso era l'unica cosa che gli desse la forza di alzarsi la mattina.

"Grazie piccolè" rispose dopo un attimo di esitazione, dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

La giornata passò tranquilla, fino al momento in cui Ermal decise di dare a Fabrizio il suo regalo. Si sentiva terribilmente ansioso. Inspirò profondamente ed iniziò a cantare, tenendo stretta la sua chitarra, come se fosse un'arma.

 

 

 

_Solo tu curi me_

_con le tue parole morbide_

_Solo qui io mi difendo un po'_

 

_Mi accorgo di essere l'unico_

_darti silenzio_

_e avere molto di più_

_di quello che meriterei_

_ma in fondo questo sei tu_

 

_Vorrei ricoprire_

_il tuo corpo di blu_

_per poter abbracciare_

_un pezzo di cielo in più_

 

_Vita che inganni me_

_cosa posso fare per non essere_

_soltanto metà_

_di qualcosa che è_

_da qualche parte nel mondo_

_cercando me_

 

_Vorrei ricoprire_

_il tuo corpo di blu_

_per poter ritrovare_

_il paradiso qua giù_

 

_Potrei imparare_

_d dire cosa per me_

_è davvero importante_

_solo tu, solo tu_

_puoi comprendere_

 

_Vorrei ricoprire_

_il tuo corpo di blu_

_per poter abbracciare_

_un pezzo di cielo in più_

 

_Potrei imparare_

_a dire cosa per me_

_è davvero importante_

_solo tu, solo tu_

_puoi comprendere_

 

 

 

Il giovane aveva cantato a testa bassa, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Stava assaporando ogni singola parola pronunciata. Le sue dita scivolavano con maestria sulla corda, senza bisogno di essere guidate.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo, vide l'altro piangere.

"Ermal, hai la voce più bella che io abbia mai sentito", proseguì poi asciugandosi le guance umide. "Hai scritto delle parole bellissime. Questo è senza dubbio il più bel regalo di sempre"

Il giovane si alzò ed abbracciò l'altro. In quel contatto erano racchiuse tutte le cose non dette, tutte le paure e le ansie, tutti i fallimenti.

"Ti amo ricciolì, con tutto me stesso"

Ermal sgranò gli occhi. Era la prima volta che se lo sentiva dire. Sentì un calore confortante irradiarsi in tutto il corpo. Era una sensazione bellissima e voleva gustarsela fino in fondo. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente.

"Ti amo anche io"


	9. Chapter 9

Era una tiepida giornata di metà aprile. Ermal era uscito presto quella mattina per recarsi a scuola, mentre Fabrizio ne aveva approfittato per dormire un paio d’ore in più. La serata prima aveva fatto le ore piccole al pub e sentiva sulle spalle tutta la stanchezza accumulata.

Si sentiva spossato, svuotato di ogni forza. Stava sprofondando in uno stadio depressivo che conosceva fin troppo bene. Odiava sentirsi così, odiava quell'apatia che si impossessava di lui a giorni alterni. Ci aveva sempre combattuto, ma certi giorni non riusciva a sopportarlo. Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui?

Certi giorni, era semplicemente infastidito. Da qualsiasi cosa. Dall’aria troppo calda, dal ronzio dello stereo, dal brusio delle cicale. Ogni stupida piccola cosa gli dava sui nervi.

Altri giorni, invece, aveva semplicemente paura. Paura di sbagliare, paura di perdere, paura di morire. L’ipocondria spesso lo teneva incatenato al letto, incapace di muoversi. Temeva di ferirsi, temeva di ferire.

Ermal era la prima cosa bella che gli fosse mai capitata, ma la paura di rovinare tutto spesso lo rendeva intrattabile. Non lo faceva apposta, semplicemente sbroccava. Odiava vedere l’espressione di panico che si dipingeva sul viso del giovane ogni qualvolta alzasse il tono di voce.

Ma era anche grato a quel giovane. Lo aiutava a tenere i piedi per terra. Certo, la sua dipendenza era sempre lì, ma il fatto che l'altro vegliasse su di lui nei momenti di peggior delirio lo faceva sentir meglio. Sapeva che aver a che fare con un tossicodipendente era una situazione delicata, ma si erano ripromessi di aiutarsi. Sempre. Nonostante tutto. Fabrizio era vicino ad Ermal nelle notti in cui gli incubi lo facevano tremare, Ermal era vicino a Fabrizio durante le crisi. Uno al fianco dell’altro, senza pretese.

Quando il musicista si decise ad alzarsi, era mezzogiorno passato. Aveva un bisogno impellente di un caffè, ma la sua tachicardia tendeva a peggiorare con quella bevanda. Si sentiva come in coma: non sentiva niente. Forse aveva ancora il cervello assonnato. Optò per una doccia fredda, che oltre a qualche brivido, non cambiò la situazione.

C’era qualcosa nell’aria di quella giornata che lo rendeva irrequieto. Si sentiva ansioso. Percepiva come una vibrazione negativa. Diede la colpa alla sua fervida immaginazione, ma non riusciva comunque a sentirsi completamente calmo.

Nemmeno suonare la chitarra riuscì a distoglierlo da quel pessimismo che lo pervadeva.

“Devo essere impazzito. Mi si sarà fuso il cervello a forza di prendere merda”. Lo credeva davvero. Era convinto che tutti i suoi problemi di natura psichica fossero legati alla dipendenza. Per questo motivo non approfondiva mai, preferiva dar la colpa a quello piuttosto che cercare una soluzione razionale.

Intanto erano passate da poco le due di pomeriggio e del riccio nemmeno l’ombra. Il musicista inizialmente non si preoccupò, non era la prima volta che il giovane, con la sua parlantina, ritardava a rientrare. Dopotutto non era di sua proprietà, aveva tutto il diritto di tardare. Magari era andato a fare due passi al parco. O a comprare le sigarette. O a comprare spartiti.

_“Accidenti, almeno potrebbe avvertire”_

L'ansia gli procurò un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. E se gli fosse successo qualcosa? E se non volesse tornare a casa volutamente? La sua mente iniziò a proiettare scenari improbabili e questo Fabrizio lo odiava. “Sono un cazzo di apprensivo”.

Verso le quattro, quando il giovane ancora non era rientrato, Fabrizio gli inviò un messaggio. Non voleva sembrare assillante. Non voleva sembrare soffocante. Ma aveva paura. Ingiustificatamente e irrazionalmente paura.

  
_Ricciolì, te sei perso?_   
_[16:05]_

  
Quando, dopo un’ora e mezza il suo messaggio non aveva ottenuto risposta, Fabrizio iniziò sul serio a preoccuparsi. Certo, avrebbe potuto semplicemente avere il cellulare scarico. Per togliersi ogni dubbio, decise di chiamarlo.

Uno, due, sette squilli. Segreteria telefonica.

“Merda”

Lo richiamò. Lo richiamò un’altra volta ancora. Al quarto tentativo, ottenne risposta.

  
_“È con me, smettila di chiamare e dimenticati di lui”_

  
Solo pochi secondi, poi la chiamata si interruppe.

Quella voce. Potrebbe riconoscerla tra mille.

Richiamò nuovamente, ma questa volta rispose direttamente la segreteria telefonica. Irraggiungibile.

Fu allora che Fabrizio entrò definitivamente in panico. Ce l’aveva fatta, se l’era ripreso. Nella sua mente aveva fissi quegli occhi, quegli occhi che l’avevano trafitto una sola volta.

Come avrebbe fatto quel giovane, che quegli occhi li aveva sperimentati per il corso della vita?

Un pensiero volò ad Ermal e lo stomaco gli si contrasse tentando di immaginare come potesse sentirsi.

Doveva fare qualcosa. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ermal si era alzato di malumore quella mattina di metà aprile. La sera prima aveva discusso con il musicista.

Dopo il suo rientro dal pub, aveva cercato un contatto fisico che l'altro gli aveva negato. Al rifiuto il giovane si era sentito morire dentro. Si era già stancato di lui? E le loro promesse?

Il maggiore aveva dato la colpa alla stanchezza, aveva dato un bacio al minore e si era messo a dormire.

Ermal era rimasto sveglio per ore al suo fianco, fissando il soffitto. Amava il suo compagno, ma spesso gli sembrava di non riconoscerlo. Passava da momenti di dolcezza limpida e spontanea a momenti di repulsione.

Ogni volta che toccava l'argomento, l'altro dava la colpa al suo carattere lunatico. Il giovane però aveva capito, aveva letto le sue preoccupazioni negli occhi. In realtà la sua freddezza era uno scudo protettivo, voleva mantenere il giovane a distanza nei momenti no. Non voleva ferirlo.

Ad Ermal questo faceva ancora più male. Lui si era aperto con l'altro, mettendolo a conoscenza di tutti i mostri che gli divoravano l'anima, con trasparenza. Fabrizio invece era spesso reticente ed Ermal lo interpretava come mancanza di fiducia. E questo lo faceva sentire poco importante.

 

 

************************

 

  
Una volta raggiunto l'istituto, si sedette al suo banco affrontando la mattinata passivamente. Non ascoltava, non prendeva appunti, non interveniva. Le uniche volte che le sue mani si muovevano era per scarabocchiare qualche strofa per un ipotetico nuovo brano.

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'idea di essere troppo diverso dal musicista. Troppo pallido, troppo magro, troppo piccolo. Addirittura credeva di essere troppo stupido. Sì, altrimenti l'altro si sarebbe fidato di lui. Tutte congetture mentali che lo portavano a denigrarsi e ad odiarsi.

Queste frustrazioni le rivolgeva sempre a se stesso, finendo per ferirsi. Si mordicchiava le labbra fino a farle sanguinare, si graffiava con violenza la pelle diafana di gambe e braccia, in casi estremi si apriva tagli poco profondi nell'epidermide. Quei segni rossi risaltavano notevolmente sulla pelle così chiara del giovane.

Una strana sensazione di ansia cominciò ad attanagliargli lo stomaco quando suonò la campanella che annunciava la fine delle lezioni.

L'idea di tornare a casa lo spaventava. Lo spaventava l'idea di tornare in un ambiente freddo. Lui, che il freddo ce l'aveva nell'anima, aveva bisogno di calore.  E aveva paura che Fabrizio non fosse in grado di darglielo.

Uscì dall'edificio con passo svelto, tenendo le mani nelle tasche e lo sguardo basso. Oh se solo avesse alzato gli occhi, se solo l'avesse fatto.

Avvenne tutto in una frazione di secondo, ma al ragazzo parve di vivere il momento a rallentatore.

Sentì qualcuno afferrargli un braccio e cominciare a trascinarlo.

Inizialmente si dimenò per liberarsi, ma quando si rese conto che si trattava di suo padre, i muscoli lo abbandonarono.

Era sempre stato il suo punto debole, la paura. Chi ha paura scappa, urla. Lui quando ha paura si paralizza. Ed obbedisce. Perché negli anni ha imparato come disobbedire porti a conseguenze ancor più gravi.

Il suo cervello gli urla di muoversi, di mettersi in salvo, ma le sue gambe, quelle maledette, si inchiodano. Diventando di marmo.

In poco tempo si ritrova nell'auto del genitore, che lo sta riportando all'inferno.

Nell'auto regna un silenzio irreale, interrotto solo dalla vibrazione del cellulare di Ermal. Cazzo, non vuole che suo padre gli tolga l'unico mezzo di comunicazione che gli rimane.

Trafficando nelle tasche, cercando di non farsi notare mette il cellulare in modalità silenziosa.

 _Sarà stato un messaggio di Fabrizio._  Merda, Fabrizio. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Aveva paura che il ragazzo potesse fare qualcosa di avventato, non appena avesse saputo. Ermal conosceva suo padre, al contrario dell'altro. Sapeva di cos'era capace. Un'altra vittima non la voleva. Doveva proteggerlo.

Arrivati a casa, Ermal si sentì soffocare. Non percepiva l'ossigeno, gli sembrava di essere sott'acqua. Suo padre si avvicinò e lo prese per lo scollo della maglia, facendo piombare il giovane nel panico.

"Dobbiamo parlare". Il suo tono di voce era piatto, ma tradiva la rabbia che vi si celava dietro.

"Non so cosa cazzo pensavi di fare. Ti rendi conto della stronzata che hai fatto? Sì o no?". L'ultima domanda venne pronunciata urlando. Ermal stava tremando, non riusciva a controllare gli spasmi.

"Non sei nemmeno maggiorenne e fino allora tu sarai di mia proprietà. Hai idea della figura che mi hai fatto fare in questi mesi? Tutti a chiedermi di te e io ad inventare scuse!". Il suo tono era ancora più alterato. Il giovane era convinto che l'avrebbe ammazzato di lì a poco.

"E sentiamo, dove saresti stato fino ad ora? A casa del tuo fidanzato frocio come te?". Questo era un affronto bello e buono. Era stato messo lì perché il giovane reagisse.

"Sei muto per caso? Vuoi rispondermi si o no?". Dicendo questo gli sollevò il viso, tirandolo per i capelli, costringendolo a far incrociare i loro sguardi.

Ermal inspiró profondamente.   
"Mi fai schifo". Fu l'unica cosa che il giovane riuscì a pronunciare prima della reazione del padre.

L'uomo si sfilò repentinamente la cintura, iniziando poi ad usarla contro il giovane. La brandiva con fierezza, come se fosse una spada, infliggendo colpi che raggiungevano la pelle del giovane con violenza.

Ermal, per tutto il tempo, tenne gli occhi chiusi, aspettando che finisse. Il dolore era insopportabile, ma non voleva dare all'uomo la soddisfazione di vederlo piangere o implorare che si fermasse.

In un movimento troppo brusco, il suo cellulare cadde a terra. Il genitore lo raccolse immediatamente, notando la chiamata in entrata. Antecedenti a questa ce n'erano diverse altre, tutte dallo stesso mittente.

"È con me, smettila di chiamare e dimenticati di lui"

Sentendo pronunciare queste parole il giovane si rese conto di come ora fosse solo. Pensava che avrebbe comunicato con il maggiore, che avrebbero potuto progettare una fuga. Ma adesso, non aveva più mezzi di comunicazione.

"A scuola ti ci accompagno io e ti rivengo a prendere. Di casa non ci esci, se non con me. Scordati di uscire mentre non ci sono, ho cambiato la serratura e non avrai mai il mazzo nuovo". Detto questo uscì, chiudendosi bruscamente la porta alle spalle.

Ermal, ridotto all'ombra di se stesso, se ne stava rannicchiato in un angolo, scosso dai singhiozzi e dal panico che gli inaridiva i polmoni. 


	11. Chapter 11

Erano passati nove giorni dal ritorno all'inferno. Ermal li aveva contati tutti, uno per uno. Credeva di star perdendo la ragione. Non poteva contare sulla musica, non poteva contare su Fabrizio. Tutti i suoi appigli gli erano stati strappati di mano, inevitabilmente.

La sua nuova vita era pericolosamente simile a quella che conduceva prima, se non fosse per la libertà che gli era stata drasticamente ridotta. Niente uscite, se non col padre. Niente tv. Niente chitarra. Niente cellulare. Niente di niente.

Quello che gli faceva più male però era il pensiero di Fabrizio. Aveva bisogno di sapere come stava, aveva bisogno di saperlo al sicuro. Invece di preoccuparsi per se stesso, si preoccupava per lui perché in fondo, il ragazzo a quei trattamenti c'era abituato. Più dei calci in pancia lo feriva l'impotenza. Fabrizio era una persona fragile, forse anche più di lui. Il pensiero che il musicista potesse fare qualcosa di avventato gli lacerava l'anima.

C'era una cosa però che Ermal si concedeva di fare: scrivere. Teneva un diario, ogni giorno annotava i suoi pensieri e le violenze subite dal genitore. Ovviamente il padre non ne era a conoscenza, il ragazzo lo teneva ben nascosto. Lo scriveva di notte, il momento della giornata che più lo opprimeva. Il buio amplificava i pensieri, il silenzio li ingigantiva.

Quando quel lunedì mattina si svegliò, sbarrò come ogni giorno la data sul calendario. 20 aprile.

Istintivamente sorrise, era il suo compleanno. Gli vennero in mente i suoi vecchi compleanni, quando sua madre gli cucinava una torta. Certo, in cucina era negata, ma quella piccola dimostrazione di affetto lo faceva sentire bene. Questo era il suo diciassettesimo compleanno ed era ancor più triste dei precedenti. Se prima non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse dire amare, adesso aveva la consapevolezza di perso l'amore dopo averne assaporato il sapore. Lo sentiva ancora sulle labbra, quel sapore. Era dolce. Adesso la sua bocca si stava riempiendo di amaro. E lui non poteva farci assolutamente niente.

La giornata trascorse piatta, come le precedenti. Nemmeno a dirlo, suo padre non gli fece gli auguri. Non che Ermal se li aspettasse.

"Vado al lavoro. Tu studia, non perderti nelle tue stronzate". Era incredibile come ogni frase pronunciata da lui suonasse come una minaccia. Il ragazzo nemmeno rispose.

Quando sentì la porta chiudersi, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era sempre teso in sua presenza. Aveva paura di far qualcosa di sbagliato, di dire qualcosa fuori posto.

Si sentì istintivamente meglio pensando alle prossime ore libere. Libere poi, parola grossa. La libertà non sapeva più nemmeno dove stesse di casa.

Prese il diario, ed iniziò a scrivere. Sembrava un fiume in piena dopo la rottura di una diga. La penna, tenuta salda, scivolava sul foglio come incantata. Annotò i suoi timori, le sue ansie, le sue speranze. Quando ebbe finito, si sentì più leggero. Rileggendo quello che aveva scritto, pensò che potesse essere un testo perfetto per una canzone, una volta uscito da lì l'avrebbe composta.

Mentre rimuginava su questo, sentì bussare alla porta. Il rumore improvviso ed inaspettato lo fece pietrificare. Chi poteva essere? Suo padre era al lavoro, e poi aveva le chiavi. Un altro colpo. Più impaziente. Ermal non si mosse. Aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto finta di non esserci.

Poi una voce. Quasi un sussurro. Ma quel suono raggiunse le sue orecchie, facendo vibrare il suo timpano a ritmo di una melodia soave.

 _"Ermal, so che ci sei"_  

 

************************

 

Come una molla si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta.

"Fabrizio? Sei davvero te?"

"Sì, sono io"

"Sei impazzito? Se torna mio padre ci ammazza tutti e due"

"Non torna prima delle 21"

"Come fai ad esserne sicuro?"

"È da una settimana che sono appostato qua sotto. All'inizio avevo pensato di venire e tirarti fuori da qui. Ma poi ho ripensato alle tue parole e ho deciso che non avrei fatto mosse azzardate. Soprattutto per non mettere in pericolo te...". Una piccola esitazione divise i due lembi del suo discorso. "Ho osservato i suoi movimenti. Esce tutti i giorni alla stessa ora e ritorna alla medesima"

"Sì, ma se torna prima..."

"Non lo farà. Fidati di me"

"Come stai?"

"Io come sto? Tu piuttosto! Sei tu quello che rischia di più tra i due. Non fare il supereroe"

"Sto bene. Discretamente"

"Ermal..."

"Mi manchi. Stiamo parlando attraverso una porta che non posso aprire. Vorrei buttarla giù di peso e scappare con te. Ma non posso"

"Chi l'ha detto che non possiamo farlo?"

"Fabrizio, per favore. È già abbastanza complicato così"

"Non insisto"

"Non resisto più, Brì. Mi manchi. Mio padre è ancora più una furia di prima, non posso comunicare con te, non posso suonare..."

"Ricciolì, respira. La troviamo una soluzione". Fabrizio sospirò. L'immagine del giovane ricoperto di lividi non riusciva a togliersela dagli occhi. Spesso aveva pensato di fermare suo padre sotto casa e ucciderlo. Perché era quello che si meritava una bestia del genere. Ma poi aveva pensato al giovane. Com'era possibile che non volesse muovere un dito per cambiare la situazione? Davvero gli andava bene vivere una vita a metà? Glielo avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non lo fece. Non era quello il momento adatto. "Buon compleanno, comunque"

"Te lo sei ricordato..."

"Come avrei potuto dimenticarlo"

"Posso chiederti un favore?"

"Tutto quello che vuoi"

"Cantami qualcosa". Più che una richiesta, sembrava una supplica. E lo era davvero. La sua voce gli era mancata come l'aria.

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Cantava con una voce bassa, ma chiara allo stesso tempo. La sua voce roca sembrava potesse lacerare il legno della porta e penetrargli nel cuore.

Ad Ermal parve di ricominciare a vivere. Ogni frase era una boccata d'aria fresca. Ma al tempo stesso, era una coltellata nel fianco. Quanto tempo avrebbe potuto resistere ancora senza di lui?

Quando il musicista smise di cantare, al giovane servirono parecchi minuti prima di pronunciare qualcosa. Fabrizio non gli mise fretta, tutto voleva fuorché spaventarlo.

"Mi sei mancato come l'ossigeno"

"Anche tu"

"Ho scritto una canzone. Vorrei l'avessi tu, te la passo sotto la porta. Non voglio che rimanga chiusa in un cassetto. Sentiti libero di cantarla nelle tue esibizioni..."

Fabrizio raccolse il foglio con mani tremanti. Ed iniziò a leggere.

 

_Poche linee sulla pelle_

_Più nient'altro di te_

_Sopravvive in me._

_Un cognome da portare_

_Solo questo sarai_

_Nè mai più mi vedrai_

 

_Ogni male è un bene quando serve_

_Ho imparato anche a incassare bene_

 

_Sono stato fuori tutto il tempo_

_Fuori da me stesso e dentro il mondo_

_Non c'è più paura_

_Non c'è niente_

_Quello che era gigante oggi non si vede_

_Sulla schiena trovi cicatrici_

_E lì che ci attacchi le ali_

 

"Non so cosa dire... è bellissima. Colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco"

"Adesso vai, non voglio che rischi ancora per me". Ermal in realtà avrebbe voluto che Fabrizio rimanesse lì ancora a lungo, ma si sentiva uno straccio e aveva bisogno di stare solo.

"Ti amo ricciolì. Non dimenticartelo"

"Brì?"

"Cosa?"

"Torni anche domani?"


	12. Chapter 12

_"Torni anche domani?"_

 

Fabrizio sorrise istintivamente alla richiesta del giovane. Era così pura, così ingenua, ma al contempo disperata.

"Certo che torno anche domani"

"Grazie"

"Ma grazie di cosa? Dovresti insultarmi invece, non sto facendo niente per tirarti fuori da questa situazione..."

"Proprio per questo ti ringrazio, perché sai quando tirarti indietro"

Fabrizio inspirò rumorosamente. Stava facendo una fatica del diavolo a trattenersi dal buttare giù la porta e portarselo via. Non riusciva proprio a capire come il giovane potesse accettare un sopruso del genere.

"Perché lo fai Ermal? Perché non reagisci?"

"Perché le azioni avventate spesso portano a conseguenze ben più gravi"

Il musicista aveva notato un cambio di atteggiamento nel giovane, come se stesse tenendo per sé un segreto troppo grande.

"C'è qualcosa che io non so?"

"Brì, vai a casa. Ne parliamo un'altra volta"

"Ma..."

"Per favore"

"Non insisto oltre". Fabrizio aveva capito che più cercava di cavare informazioni dalla bocca del giovane, più l'altro si chiudeva a riccio respingendolo. Gli avrebbe parlato quando sarebbe giunto il momento opportuno.

"A domani allora ricciolì"

"A domani". La voce del giovane si era rotta del tutto ora. Aveva realizzato che sarebbe rimasto solo nelle prossime ore, e la cosa lo spaventava. "Ti amo anch'io"

 

************************

 

Fabrizio raggiunse il suo appartamento controvoglia. Odiava quel posto, era così diverso da quando Ermal l'aveva abbandonato.

Il silenzio che vi regnava gli penetrava nei timpani, ovattandogli il cervello. Il vuoto lo schiacciava, premendogli dritto contro la cassa toracica. Pregava ogni giorno di trovare un sollievo, uno stimolo. Un qualcosa che lo facesse sentire nuovamente vivo. Ma era tutto inutile, l'aria era pervasa da una staticità innaturale.

La sua tristezza era un pozzo senza fondo. Si sentiva inutile. Se ne stava lì, a compatirsi, senza muovere un dito. Patetico. Codardo.

Gli si accapponò la pelle pensando ad Ermal. Cosa stava facendo ora? Suo padre era già tornato a casa? L'avrebbe picchiato ancora?

Un moto di rabbia gli esplose incontrollato nel petto, irradiandosi in tutto il corpo. La furia si rivolse inevitabilmente contro qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro. Sedie, bottiglie vuote, persino la poltrona. Iniziò a colpire alla cieca il muro, immaginandosi che fosse la faccia di quella bestia.

Quando sentì le braccia indolenzite e il respiro affannato, si accasciò a terra, portando le gambe al petto. E pianse. Pianse come non aveva mai fatto fino ad allora. In quel pianto c'era tutto: disperazione, odio, frustrazione. Quando sopraggiunsero i singhiozzi Fabrizio cominciò a respirare malamente. Una terribile sensazione di ansia gli stava schiacciando i polmoni, rendendoli piccoli ed inutilizzabili. Ci combatteva da una vita con l'ansia, ma mai aveva avuto una crisi del genere.

Se le crisi precedenti avevano a che fare con piccoli screzi, questa era l'esplosione di un sentimento ben più grande. Aveva una paura tremenda di non poter più vedere Ermal, di non poterlo più stringere. Di non poter vedere più il suo sorriso.

 _Il suo sorriso_. Ce l'aveva stampato dentro la mente. Non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

Passandosi le mani sui jeans, si rese conto di avere ancora in tasca il testo della canzone che il giovane gli aveva dato in precedenza.

"Merda, l'esibizione"

Controllando l'ora, si rese conto di essere in un ritardo mostruoso. Ma non era nelle condizioni di potersi esibire, non senza additivi sintetici. Non avrebbe retto, lo sapeva bene. Sniffò frettolosamente qualcosa prima di lasciare l'abitazione, sperando che gli desse almeno un minimo di verve e si incamminò verso il pub.

 

************************

 

Cantò con un'energia incontrollata, rischiando più volte di cadere dal palco.

La sua percezione sensoriale era distorta, ma la sua mente era un turbinio di pensieri. Era reattivo, esageratamente euforico.

Il paradiso artificiale in cui Fabrizio si trovava era una perfetta scappatoia da una realtà che di felice aveva ben poco. Una realtà in cui sarebbe tornato non appena l'effetto della coca in circolo l'avesse abbandonato. Ma in quel momento non se ne preoccupava.

Quando la sua esibizione terminò, il musicista si sedette al bancone del bar ordinando una birra. Era così intento a bere che nemmeno si accorse della figura che si stava muovendo verso di lui.

"Ehi bello, mi offri qualcosa?". Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri si era appena seduta sullo sgabello di fronte al suo. Era dannatamente bella.

"Ordinate quello che voi, to pago io". Fabrizio era come incantato dalla presenza di quella ragazza. Tanto che non si era nemmeno reso conto del fatto che lei avesse appoggiato la mano sul suo ginocchio.

"Hai una voce pazzesca". La giovane aveva lo sguardo fisso sul viso del moro.

"Grazie"

"E dimmi, sei così bravo solo sul palco?". Negli occhi della ragazza si era accesa una luce diversa, di curiosità e desiderio. Si stava letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei.

"In che senso?". Lo sguardo di Fabrizio cadde sulla scollatura pronunciata della giovane, sentendo una punta di eccitazione muoversi dentro di lui.

"Oh è molto semplice". La ragazza intanto si era alzata, avvicinandosi ulteriormente all'uomo. Andandosi a sedere sulle cosce del musicista, avvicinò le labbra al suo viso. "Te la cavi così bene anche a letto?". Quest'ultima domanda l'aveva pronunciata sottovoce, direttamente al suo orecchio.

Fabrizio, che di lucido non aveva niente, si lasciò andare. Seguì la sconosciuta in bagno, avventandosi poi sulle sue labbra. Erano così morbide. Così diverse da quelle screpolate di Ermal.

Le mani di lei intanto, avevano raggiunto la sua patta, in cui era costretta una evidente erezione. Gemette sottovoce quando la bocca della giovane circondò la sua eccitazione. Con l'effetto della droga in lui, la libido era esponenzialmente incrementata.

Muoveva il bacino con foga, tenendo saldo il viso della giovane. Fabrizio stava ansimando rumorosamente. Non si conteneva, non ne era in grado. Non aveva più freni inibitori. Aveva solo un disperato bisogno di un orgasmo.

Quando venne, quasi non si rese conto di star pronunciando il nome di Ermal. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra gonfie e il respiro affannato. Fu quando accarezzò i capelli della giovane inginocchiata davanti a lui che si rese conto di aver appena fatto una stronzata. Erano lisci. Terribilmente lisci. Lui era abituato a ricci disordinati.

Aprì gli occhi. Insieme alla vista recuperò anche la coscienza. Cazzo, aveva appena avuto un rapporto con una ragazza. Aveva tradito Ermal. Aveva anteposto i suoi istinti più bassi alla fedeltà che i due si erano ripromessi.

Fu un attimo. Allontanò la ragazza da lui, come se fosse una pericolosa pianta velenosa, si rivestì e lasciò il bar.


	13. Chapter 13

Ermal quella sera si sentiva inquieto. Era felice del fatto che Fabrizio avesse rischiato così tanto per lui, ma al tempo stesso questa cosa lo faceva soffrire. Era preoccupato per lui. Temeva che potesse cacciarsi in qualche guaio più grande di lui. E questa era l'ultima cosa che il riccio volesse.

A cena con il padre, il giovane era distratto. Non riusciva seguire i suoi discorsi, il suo cervello macinava un altro genere di pensieri. Pensava al musicista, a cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, se gli mancasse quanto mancava a lui. Ripensò alla canzone scritta poco prima, tamburellandone il ritmo con le dita.

Si ridestò solo quando il genitore batté il pugno sul tavolo, sussultando visibilmente per lo spavento.

"Mi stai ascoltando?"

"Io... scusa, ero distratto"

"E sentiamo, a cosa stavi pensando?"

"Cose di scuola". Il giovane evitava di guardare il padre negli occhi. Non avrebbe sostenuto il suo sguardo.

"E guardami quando ti parlo". L'uomo allungò una mano verso il viso del giovane, sollevandoglielo e costringendolo a fissarlo. "Così va meglio".

Il ghigno del genitore gli faceva ribollire il sangue. Provava disprezzo, odio. Era come guardare il diavolo dritto negli occhi.

"Non mi toccare". Ermal allontanò bruscamente la mano del padre dal suo mento. Sentiva la pelle scottare nel punto in cui il genitore aveva appoggiato i propri polpastrelli.

"Tu non hai ancora capito una cosa", disse l'uomo alzandosi. "Sono io che decido qua". Dicendo questo, afferrò il giovane per i capelli, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo.

Tutto quello che il ragazzo provava in quel momento era rabbia. E un grande senso di nausea. Odiava quella situazione, ma al contempo si sentiva incapace di reagire. Avrebbe voluto scappare, correre via lontano e non voltarsi più. Ma c'era qualcosa che lo teneva ancorato lì.

"Vuoi uccidermi come hai fatto con mio fratello?"

"Non dire stronzate. Tuo fratello non è morto per mano mia. È stato un incidente."

"Sì, invece. L'hai portato all'esasperazione"

"SI è schiantato contro un platano perché era ubriaco"

"Cazzate!". Ermal si era alzato di scatto, facendo rovesciare la sedia. "Tu l'hai ucciso ancor prima dell'incidente, come hai fatto con mamma"

Un ceffone lo centrò il pieno viso. Ma il giovane sapeva di aver fatto centro. Aveva colpito suo padre nella sua parte vulnerabile.

"Vattene di là, non voglio più vederti prima di domani"

Il giovane si chiuse nella sua stanza ed iniziò a piangere. Gli mancava la sua famiglia. Era rimasto solo lui ora e poteva contare solo su sé stesso. Doveva cavarsela da solo, lo doveva a sua madre. Non si sarebbe arreso. Avrebbe ingoiato ogni boccone amaro aspettando di raggiungere la tanto agognata libertà. O per lo meno, era quello di cui si illudeva. 

 

************************

 

La mattinata era passata lentamente. Il pomeriggio altrettanto. Il tempo sembrava complottare contro di lui: scorreva lento nei momenti di solitudine, volava durante i brevi incontri con Fabrizio.

Ermal aveva guardato l'ora per la terza volta in dieci minuti, contando con precisione maniacale il tempo che lo separava dal musicista. Parlarsi attraverso quella porta di legno dava al giovane la stessa forza di una boccata d'aria. Era diventato indispensabile.

Quando sentì bussare, corse verso l'uscio con la velocità di un uragano.

"Ermal"

"Fabrizio"

Da una parte stava seduto un ragazzo pieno di aspettative, dall'altra un ragazzo divorato dai sensi di colpa. Fabrizio aveva riflettuto a lungo sul suo tradimento. Non avrebbe voluto dirglielo, avrebbe dovuto far finta di niente. Ermal non l'avrebbe mai saputo, se non da lui. Eppure, aveva deciso di dirglielo.

"Brì, tutto okay?". Alla domanda del giovane il musicista sorrise. Aveva già notato le sue incertezze, nonostante non lo stesse guardando negli occhi. Lo conosceva meglio di quanto lui conoscesse sé stesso.

"No, Ermal. Non è tutto okay". Fabrizio inspirò, cercando di trovare la forza di confessare. "Ti devo parlare".

Sentendo quella semplice frase, ad Ermal si mozzò il fiato, sbiancando di colpo. Non sapeva cosa l'altro volesse dirgli, ma il suo tono non era per niente rassicurante. "Co... cosa c'è?"

"Ermal io...". Dio, era così difficile. "Ieri sono stato al pub". Parlando, prese a torturarsi alcune ciocche di capelli che gli cadevano disordinate sulle spalle. "Ho incontrato una ragazza..."

"Ti prego, dimmi che non l'hai fatto sul serio. Dimmi che non mi hai tradito"

"Io... mi dispiace. Non ero lucido, non l'avrei mai fatto altrimen..."

"Mi fai schifo. Mi avevi promesso che mi avresti aspettato!". Ermal era scattato in piedi, iniziando ad urlare.

"Calmati, ti prego"

"Vaffanculo Fabrizio. Non me lo meritavo". A quell'affermazione, Fabrizio iniziò a piangere. Si era ripromesso di aiutarlo, di stargli vicino. Invece era solo uno stupido drogato incapace di ragionare.

Ermal si riaccasciò a terra, con le spalle alla porta. "Sai perché non sto reagendo?"

"Ermal..."

"Perché spero che un giorno mi ammazzi". Dirlo a voce alta faceva paura, non l'aveva mai confessato, nemmeno a sé stesso. "Come ha fatto con mio fratello"


	14. Chapter 14

_"Perché spero che un giorno mi ammazzi". Dirlo a voce alta faceva paura, non l'aveva mai confessato, nemmeno a sé stesso. "Come ha fatto con mio fratello"_

 

Queste parole colpirono Fabrizio in pieno petto, facendogli perdere qualche battito. Non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva come reagire. Avrebbe voluto stringerlo al petto, accarezzargli i capelli e sussurrargli che tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Ma non poteva.

"Ermal io... non so cosa dire. Non lo posso nemmeno lontanamente immaginare quanto tu stia soffrendo. Al posto tuo io non credo che ci riuscirei". Cercando di tenere un tono di voce saldo, proseguì. "Sono stato così stupido. Invece di tenerti a galla ti sto facendo sprofondare sempre di più"

"Potevi evitare di scopartela"

"Lo so. È stato un momento di debolezza. Uno schifoso, stupido, ignobile momento di debolezza. Lo sai quanto io ti ami Ermal, lo sai che non ti farei mai del male. Ho solo perso la presa"

"Perso la presa? Ti giustifichi così?"

"Sono stato un coglione, come altro te lo devo dire? Non lo so nemmeno io cosa mi sia preso. È stata una cosa dettata dal momento, niente più di questo. Devi credermi, io ho in mente solo te. Costantemente"

"Nonostante la delusione, non ti voglio perdere Brì. Sei l'unica cosa che mi tiene ancorato a terra"

"Ti amo. Ti prego, non mollare. Non adesso. Ci prenderemo la nostra rivincita"

"Non lo farò. Però promettimi una cosa"

"Qualsiasi cosa ricciolì"

"Quando ti sarai stancato di questa situazione e vorrai andare avanti, me lo dirai. Non voglio costringerti a rimanere"

"Io rimango qui, non mi muovo di un solo centimetro. Ti aspetterei anche per una vita intera"

Entrambi iniziarono a sentirsi più leggeri. Nonostante fossero lontani, era come se ognuno conservasse un pezzettino dell'altro dentro di sé. Dove c'era Ermal c'era Fabrizio, dove c'era Fabrizio c'era Ermal. E nessuno dei due ci avrebbe mai rinunciato, per nessuna ragione al mondo.

 

************************

 

Era passato un mese da quell'incontro. La vita procedeva piatta, monotona. Da una parte Fabrizio, che continuava a suonare al pub, dall'altra Ermal che si concentrava esclusivamente sullo studio, per non far adirare il padre. L'unica cosa che manteneva entrambi vivi erano i loro appuntamenti quotidiani attraverso il portone.

Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, Fabrizio bussò alla porta.

"Ciao ricciolì"

"Ciao Brì"

"Come stai oggi?"

"Adesso meglio. E tu, come stai?"

"Mi manchi"

"Anche tu mi manchi, tutti i giorni. Stare chiuso qui dentro è una tortura"

"Anche dormire da solo è una tortura. Il letto è troppo vuoto e troppo freddo senza di te"

"Non finire per raffreddarti anche tu". Ermal si divertiva a provocare l'altro, sapeva quanto fosse orgoglioso.

"Anvedi questo! Per chi m'hai preso, per un eschimese?"

"Sempre il solito coglione"

"Mi manca fare l'amore con te"

"A me no"

"Come no?"

"Scherzo, scemo. Non sono mica una statua di sale"

"Hai capito la donzelletta!"

La distanza fisica stava iniziando a sentirsi tanto quella sentimentale. Certo, potevano comunicare attraverso la porta, ma ad entrambi cominciava a mancare il potersi amare in modo completo. Non si toccavano o baciavano da mesi e l'astinenza iniziava a farsi sentire.

"Ermal, ti va di fare un gioco?"

"Sembra l'inizio di un porno di scarsa qualità"

"Smettila de fa er cazzaro. Ti faccio vedere io chi è quello ci scarsa qualità"

"Okay, ci sto. Che devo fare?"

Fabrizio non aspettava altro. "Lasciati andare Ermal, segui la mia voce. Fatti guidare"

Ermal dall'altra parte della porta asserì con un cenno del capo. Nonostante l'altro non potesse vederlo, prese il suo silenzio come un'approvazione.

"Chiudi gli occhi ricciolì. Sono lì con te". Il minore obbedì. La situazione gli stava piacendo, nonostante i due non fossero insieme davvero.

"Passati un dito sulle labbra. Immaginati che sia io. Dio Ermal se mi manca baciarti". Dall'altra parte il riccio stava passando il medio sulle labbra screpolate, inumidendole di tanto in tanto. Questa situazione di completo abbandono lo stava portando su di giri.

"Sfilati la maglia". Ermal prese anche il secondo ordine senza fiatare. Si sentiva al tempo stesso imbarazzato e tremendamente eccitato. Piccole scariche elettriche presero a colpirlo, concentrandosi soprattutto nella zona del basso ventre.

"Mi manca sentirti sotto i miei polpastrelli. Vorrei potere accarezzare la tua pelle bianca e sentirti fremere. Ti prego, fallo tu per me". Il giovane iniziò quindi a sfiorarsi, prima con due dita, poi aumentando la pressione aprendo il palmo. In poco tempo, la sua pelle iniziò a riempirsi di brividi, un po' per la mancanza dell'indumento, un po' per la sua voglia crescente. Quando raggiunse i suoi capezzoli il giovane si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, segno che il lavoro del maggiore stava avendo lo scopo desiderato.

"Ti ho sentito gemere. Nonostante siamo in due posti diversi ti faccio ancora un certo effetto"

"Vaffanculo Fabbrì, ho così voglia che sfonderei la porta solo per saltarti addosso"

"Allora non fermarti adesso". Il giovane non se lo fece ripetere due volte, liberando l'erezione ormai evidente dal tessuto e iniziando a toccarsi.

"Mi manca anche poterti possedere. Penetrati e pensami, tieniti la mia immagine fissa nella mente". Il riccio fece come richiesto, inumidendosi le dita e portandole alla sua apertura. "Non fermarti, continua a toccarti".

Mentre il minore con una mano si penetrava, con l'altra continuava a stimolarsi l'erezione. Il suo respiro si faceva sempre più corto, così come i suoi gemiti diventavano più frequenti. Il maggiore lo sentiva, sapeva stesse arrivando al culmine. "Ermal, vieni. Vieni per me".

E così fece, con un verso più forte dei precedenti.

"Cazzo Brì, è stato l'orgasmo più bello della mia vita"

"Modestamente"

"Sempre il solito sbruffone"

"Ricciolì, è ora di andare. Ricordati che ti amo"

Queste parole colpirono giovane con la violenza di un pugno. Sapeva che sarebbe giunto quel momento, come era giunto tutti i giorni prima di quello, ma questa volta pesava più del solito. Trattenne a stento le lacrime mentre salutava il ragazzo.

"Ti amo anche io. Ti prometto che usciremo da questa situazione"

"Non vedo l'ora. Ricordati che domani uscirà il sole, anche se dentro piove"


	15. Chapter 15

Pioveva, quel pomeriggio. Una pioggia fina, fredda e maledetta. Il cielo era coperto da una morbida coltre di nuvole, che Ermal percepiva però soffocante. Gli sembrava di trovarsi sotto una pressa. Un enorme rullo compressore che lo schiacciava fino a togliergli il respiro.

Anche il cielo stava piangendo assieme a lui. Lacrime dolci, che niente avevano a che vedere con quelle amare che scivolavano sulle guance morbide del giovane.

Si trascinava da una stanza ad un'altra, senza però rimanerci per più di cinque minuti. Si sentiva stanco, mortalmente stanco, come se il corpo fosse un fardello da portare legato alla schiena.

Apatico. Totalmente apatico. Distrutto. E perennemente in ansia.

Questo era quello che era diventato Ermal in quei mesi: un fantasma. Un debole. Un vinto.

Anche concentrarsi sui libri era diventato impossibile. Non riusciva a mantenere il cervello sveglio. La sua mente rifiutava con fermezza quelle nozioni, portando la sua immaginazione a vagare senza posa.

Pregava di poter trovare sollievo, pregava di poter tornare a respirare senza fatica. Ma ogni giorno era sempre peggio. E non era più convinto di voler continuare a vivere in quella condizione.

Era tutto così difficile, così triste. E lui si sentiva così solo.

L'unica cosa che era in grado di alleggerirgli l'anima era scrivere, come se l'inchiostro che scorreva sulla carta potesse davvero portare con sé anche le sue paure.

Le sue poesie gli somigliavano: brevi, senza né capo né coda, ma tremendamente sincere e tristi. Con la tristezza lui aveva imparato a condividerci la stanza, anche se alla sua presenza non si era ancora abituato del tutto. Era seduta lì, appena di fianco all'ansia.

Si ritrovava spesso a pensare quanto i lividi fossero indolori in confronto alla tempesta che aveva dentro. Quelli come si formavano se ne andavano, mentre ciò che lui stava provando internamente non aveva guarigione.

Non sapeva se aveva più un cuore. Non sapeva dove cazzo quest'ultimo fosse andato a nascondersi. Forse era scappato, forse era morto. Forse non lo aveva mai avuto.

"Non ce la faccio più". L'aveva urlato a pieni polmoni, davanti allo specchio. L'aveva urlato al suo riflesso, come se non fosse davvero parte di sé, come se potesse uscire dalla superficie ed abbracciarlo. Sentiva freddo, costantemente freddo, da quando non aveva più vicino la figura consolatrice di Fabrizio a scaldarlo.

In un modo d'ira colpì lo specchio, che si frantumò in mille pezzi, ferendogli la mano ancora chiusa a pugno. Il riccio non provò dolore, però. Anzi, non sentì niente. Le mani salde al marmo freddo del lavandino, il capo chino e il respiro corto. Non muoveva un muscolo, solo il petto si alzava e si abbassava ritmicamente.

Un tuono in lontananza lo fece sobbalzare, ridestandolo da quel momento comatoso. Prese un frammento di specchio ed iniziò a rigirarlo tra le dita. Il bordo frastagliato, il vetro freddo a tagliargli la pelle. Aveva bisogno di provare qualcosa.  _Dove c'è sangue c'è vita_ , se l'era sempre ripetuto come un mantra. E quella che sgorgava dai suoi polsi era indubbiamente ed inesorabilmente vita.

Non si stava provocando ferite mortali, non era quello il suo scopo. Non lo era mai stato. In lui la tristezza, la rabbia e la frustrazione echeggiano nella mente fino ad ingrandirsi a dismisura e a trasformarsi in angoscia insostenibile. A questo punto procurarsi un dolore fisico sembra essere l'unico modo per smettere di pensare e di soffrire con l'anima. O per lo meno, questo era quello di cui era convinto Ermal.

Dopo aver cercato di sistemare la confusione che regnava in quel bagno, si diresse in cucina ad aspettare il padre per cena.

 

************************

 

Fabrizio se ne stava seduto sul marmo freddo del bagno, con una sigaretta tra le labbra.

Non dormiva da giorni. Non mangiava da giorni. Non andava al pub da giorni. Non faceva assolutamente niente da giorni, se ne stava a casa ad autocompatirsi.

Si sentiva irrequieto. Instabile. Agitato. Nervoso. I suoi occhi lacrimavano più del dovuto, così come il suo naso, e la sua bocca era sempre tirata in sbadigli scomposti.

Da ore era scosso da brividi, le sue mani reggevano a stento la sigaretta. Si era avvolto in una coperta di pile, che non sortiva nessun effetto sulla sua pelle d'oca. Al tempo stesso la sua fronte era imperlata di sudore, che scendeva gocciolando lungo il profilo della mascella.

Aveva passato la notte piegato sulla tazza del water, scosso dai conati. Il suo stomaco si contraeva in crampi insopportabili, che gli mozzavano il fiato.

Le sue articolazioni, inoltre, erano terribilmente doloranti. Le gambe erano di piombo. Le braccia non riusciva a sollevarle. I suoi muscoli erano mossi da spasmi continui.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardare il suo riflesso nello specchio, ma avrebbe scommesso di avere anche le pupille dilatate.

La parte peggiore della dipendenza era l'astinenza. Non riusciva a resistere più di quattro giorni senza bucarsi. L'eroina era parte di lui e lui viveva per lei. Lei viveva addormentata sotto la sua pelle, si svegliava solo quando era affamata ed allora cominciava ad urlare. E lui la nutriva.

Si era ripromesso di smettere. Ogni dose era l'ultima. Ogni astinenza era la giusta punizione. Ogni momento si malediceva per essere un maledetto codardo.

All'ennesimo crampo allo stomaco che gli fece rimettere solo saliva e bile decise di cedere al mostro. Non resisteva più.

Avrebbe smesso prima o poi, sì. Non appena Ermal fosse tornato da lui. Fabrizio era un debole, avrebbe abbandonato la riabilitazione alla prima complicanza. Al primo ostacolo. Ma se al suo fianco avesse avuto il giovane, era certo che avrebbe affrontato anche un leone. Se lo promise, mentre con fatica raggiunse gli strumenti del piacere.

Con mani tremanti e diverse imprecazioni, svuotò il contenuto della cartina sul cucchiaio ormai bruciato, diluendolo con acqua e succo di limone. Tenere il dito premuto sull'accendino si rivelò un'impresa titanica. Così come risucchiare il liquido con la siringa. Una volta individuata la vena, risucchiò una minima quantità di sangue per poi premere sullo stantuffo con foga.

Non appena l'effetto della distruzione iniziò a farsi largo in lui, si accasciò al suolo, riprendendo a respirare.

 

************************

 

"Cosa cazzo è successo in questo bagno?"

Ad Ermal la voce adirata di suo padre arrivò alle orecchie chiara e diretta. Ma lo lasciò completamente indifferente. Certo, paura ne aveva, ma era abituato alle sue mani ormai.

"Sono stato io, ma è stato un incidente"

"Un incidente?". Sentiva che si stava avvicinando, poteva percepire chiaramente i suoi passi. "Un incidente? Sul serio?". L'aveva raggiunto, era ormai di fronte a lui.

"Sì, io...". Il vuoto. Non trovava una spiegazione plausibile ad un danno di tali dimensioni. "Non lo so, è successo è basta"

"E ti giustifichi così?"

"Non ho altro da dirti"

Fu un attimo. Uno schiaffo la raggiunse in pieno viso.

"Ci vivi anche tu qui dentro,  _cristo_. Quando imparerai ad essere più responsabile?"

"Io non ci vivo qui dentro,  _ci muoio_ "

Suo padre rise. Rideva sempre più forte. Ermal non riusciva a capire cosa ci potesse trovare di divertente in un'affermazione del genere.

"Ermal, non hai capito che a me di te non frega un cazzo?". Sentire il suo nome pronunciato da quell'uomo, gli provocò una forte sensazione di nausea. E di rabbia.

"E ALLORA LASCIAMI ANDARE VIA!". L'aveva urlato a pieni polmoni, alzandosi in piedi e posizionandosi a pochi centimetri dal padre, in aria di sfida.

"Per tornare dal tuo fidanzato frocio? Non ci penso nemmeno". Un'altra risata. Un altro scherno. Il ragazzo era sempre più incazzato. " _Tu mi appartieni_ ". Glielo aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, sfiorandogli una guancia con il dorso della mano. Una carezza viscida. Sporca.

Ermal lo spinse via, con foga, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio.

Insieme al corpo del padre, a terra cadde anche il mazzo di chiavi che l'uomo custodiva con ossessione nella tasca anteriore dei pantaloni.

La libertà era ad un passo dal giovane, bastava allungare una mano ed afferrarla. E lo fece.

Un minuto dopo Ermal correva nella pioggia di Roma, con l'aria a scompigliargli i capelli.


	16. Chapter 16

Sotto lo scrosciare della pioggia romana, Ermal correva a perdifiato. I muscoli gli iniziavano a bruciare per lo sforzo, ma la sua mente era finalmente libera e leggera.

Il percorso da casa sua a quella del musicista non gli era mai sembrato così lungo. Era bagnato fradicio, stanco e senza fiato, ma continuava a correre, con i ricci ormai appiattiti incollati alla fronte e la bocca aperta per incamerare quanto più ossigeno possibile.

Non aveva intenzione di fermarsi, non ora che finalmente era libero. Avrebbe stretto i denti, ingoiato saliva e ignorato i passanti che lo osservavano con fare curioso. Stava per tornare da lui, stava per riabbracciarlo. Era l'amore che lo carburava, l'amore bruciante che in quei mesi non si era mai spento.

Dopo aver raggiunto il palazzo, superò la portineria senza troppi fronzoli. Non avrebbe dato spiegazioni a nessuno. Con che parole l'avrebbe potuto fare, poi? Come si spiega un sentimento del genere? Non sarebbero bastate tutte le lingue del mondo per esprimere quanto questo momento fosse stato atteso. Finalmente i colori dopo mesi di grigiore, il sole dopo mesi di pioggia. Un'oasi in mezzo al deserto, ecco cos'era per lui Fabrizio. La salvezza in una vita di stenti.

Quando raggiunse il tanto agognato appartamento, indugiò un attimo prima di bussare. Non che avesse dubbi, ma voleva godersi appieno il momento. Come avrebbe reagito? Cosa stava facendo? Se lo sarebbe aspettato? No di certo. Sorrise involontariamente pensando all'espressione che avrebbe regnato sul viso del ragazzo.

Un colpo. Niente in risposta.

Bussò di nuovo, questa volta con più convinzione. Ancora niente.

Che fosse uscito?

Picchiò il legno con più volenza, facendosi quasi del male. Zero. Il vuoto assoluto.

Una strana sensazione iniziò a farsi strada nel suo stomaco. E se avesse fatto qualche stronzata?

"Fabrizio, ci sei?". Ancora silenzio. Ancora quella sensazione.

"Ti prego, apri la porta"

 

 

************************

 

 

Fabrizio se ne stava accovacciato sul pavimento del bagno. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. 

I dolori allo stomaco erano spariti, così come i crampi che gli attanagliavano i muscoli. Solo un grande senso di pace. Di calma.

Tutto intorno a lui era ovattato. I rumori, i suoni, i sensi. Non c'era niente fuori posto.

Sarebbe rimasto lì sdraiato per sempre. Ma c'era qualcosa, nell'aria, che lo infastidiva.

Un rumore, sì. O forse no. La sua mente non era lucida, avrebbe potuto benissimo giocargli qualche scherzo.

Eppure lo sentiva. Era come un picchio che volutamente e ripetutamente impiantava il lungo becco nel suo cervello. Cervello non perfettamente lucido, ma comunque reattivo.

Un altro colpo, più forte del precedente. Questo non poteva averlo immaginato.

Era caduto qualcosa? La finestra stava sbattendo? Avrebbe dovuto chiuderla, con quel tempaccio.

All'ennesimo colpo, tentò di alzarsi, non trovando però sostegno nelle gambe. Sembravano fatte di gelatina.

Qualcuno stava bussando alla porta? Che si fottesse, sarebbe passato un'altra volta.

Silenzio. Si era arreso? Finalmente!

Si era quasi drizzato completamente, quando una voce gli colpì il timpano.

Il cuore perse un paio di battiti. Ermal? No, impossibile. Non sarebbe mai potuto essere fuori dalla sua porta. Doveva star sognando. Sì, un'allucinazione.

Con passo incerto, si diresse verso la porta, cadendo a metà strada. Merda, questa volta sì che si era ridotto male. Ma doveva rialzarsi, doveva combattere. Doveva raggiungere quella dannata porta e togliersi ogni dubbio.

Afferrò la maniglia, con mano tremante. Mentre l'abbassava sperava davvero di trovare il riccio dall'altra parte. Non avrebbe più resistito senza di lui.

 

 

************************

 

 

Durò tutto una frazione di secondo, ma i due vissero il momento come se fosse avvenuto a rallentatore. Non c'era più niente. Non c'era la pioggia, non c'era il tempo, non c'era lo spazio. C'erano solo loro, uno di fronte all'altro, increduli e senza fiato.

Fabrizio aveva sbarrato gli occhi, strofinandoseli poi con il dorso della mano per accertarsi di non star sognando. Dall'altra parte Ermal si era aperto in uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

Dopo lo stordimento iniziale, Ermal si gettò a capofitto nelle braccia dell'altro. Gli erano mancate come l'aria. Finalmente era a casa. Finalmente poteva iniziare a vivere nuovamente.

Il musicista si resse in piedi a stento, accettando però senza remore il corpo dell'altro. Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, che nonostante fossero bagnati conservavano il suo profumo. Inspirò a pieni polmoni quell'odore che così tanto gli era mancato.

Il giovane si aggrappava con tutta la sua forza a Fabrizio, come se da un momento all'altro potesse arrivare qualcuno a dividerli.

Dopo essersi chiusi la porta alle spalle e dopo aver sciolto l'abbraccio, i due rimasero fermi a guardarsi, senza dire una parola. Si stavano studiando a vicenda, ognuno stava ricercando nel viso dell'altro tutto l'amore che in quei mesi non avevano ricevuto.

Ermal, che conservava la bellezza dei suoi diciassette anni, portava delle occhiaie più marcate del solito. Fabrizio, invece, sembrava invecchiato di colpo. I suoi tratti risultavano ingrigiti, cupi. Come se non dormisse da mesi.

"Brì, stai bene? Hai la faccia di uno che sta per crollare a terra da un momento all'altro"

Fabrizio non rispose. Si sentiva uno straccio, si sentiva in colpa. Era troppo fatto per riuscire a connettere. Sapeva di essere felice però, sorridere era l'unica cosa che gli riusciva fare.

"Mi stai spaventando, dì qualcosa per piacere"

"Ti amo"

"Ti amo anche io. Ma per favore, siediti. Seguimi e respira"

Il musicista si abbandonò senza grazia sul divano, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e iniziando a massaggiarsi le tempie. Ermal nel frattempo era andato a prendergli un bicchiere d'acqua, che gli porse sedendosi di fianco al maggiore.

"Sei fatto, non è vero?"

Fabrizio si lasciò andare ad un lungo respiro, che aveva trattenuto fino ad allora. Dopo aver bevuto un po' d'acqua ed avere regolarizzato i battiti e il respiro, si decise a parlare.

"Cazzo Ermal, sei tu? Sei davvero tu?". Intanto si era girato verso il giovane, prendendogli le mani tra le sue.

"Sì, Brì, sono io. In carne ed ossa"

"Non sto sognando?"

"No, non stai sognando. O magari stiamo sognando entrambi. Chissà. In ogni caso, non voglio svegliarmi"

"Non sai quanto cazzo mi sei mancato. Ma come hai fatto, come sei riuscito ad andartene?"

"Non voglio parlarne adesso, ci sarà tutto il tempo per le spiegazioni. Voglio solo stare qui, con te, e riprendermi tutto il tempo perso"

Ermal si sporse allora verso il maggiore, lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra, per poi strofinare il naso sul suo collo ed accoccolarsi lì. Fabrizio rispose stringendolo ancora più a sé, lasciandogli numerosi baci sui capelli.

Alla fine crollarono entrambi, con i respiri a fondersi insieme e le mani ancora intrecciate.

 

 

************************

 

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi, disturbato dal bagliore di un raggio di sole che filtrava timido dalla finestra rimasta aperta. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di mettere a fuoco la situazione.

Un dolce peso lo teneva schiacciato sul divano. Sul suo petto una folta massa di ricci scuri riposava tranquilla, solo il rumore del suo respiro a riempire la stanza.

Fabrizio sarebbe potuto rimanere lì a fissarlo per ore. Il volto finalmente rilassato, le mani abbandonate sul suo ventre, un'espressione serena. Avrebbe voluto vederlo sempre così, tranquillo e al sicuro. Ricordava il suo sguardo di terrore durante le notti in cui gli incubi lo tenevano sveglio, la preoccupazione quando il maggiore alzava il tono di voce, la paura di essere colpito quando in realtà il musicista non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Vederlo adesso, così, libero da ogni paura gli riempiva il petto d'amore.

Passò le sue dita ruvide tra i capelli del giovane, soffermandosi ad accarezzargli lo scalpo. Nel frattempo, Ermal si era svegliato, ma voleva godersi quelle piccole attenzioni che l'altro gli stava riservando. Rimase quindi nella medesima posizione, con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra tirate in un sorriso.

"Buongiorno piccolè, lo vedo che sei sveglio"

Ermal aprì definitivamente gli occhi, alzando lo sguardo verso Fabrizio e lasciandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia. "Buongiorno a te Brì"

Successivamente si risollevò del tutto, tirandosi a sedere pochi centimetri più in là, stirandosi i muscoli con uno sbadiglio silenzioso. Si era addormentato come un sasso, con i vestiti ancora bagnati. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di una doccia. E di un caffè.

"Ho bisogno di una doccia, non mi sono nemmeno tolto i vestiti bagnati"

"Intanto dammi un bacio, che ho bisogno di sentirti vicino e convincermi che sei mio sul serio". Dopo essersi scambiati un tenero bacio, Fabrizio si aprì in un sorriso. "Ecco, così va meglio. Vai pure a farti una doccia, ti porto dei vestiti puliti".

Sotto il getto d'acqua calda, il giovane lavò via non solo i residui dello smog romano, ma anche tutte le ansie e le preoccupazioni, beandosi finalmente delle attenzioni che gli erano state rivolte. Si sentiva bene, si sentiva una persona nuova. Dopo aver indossato i vestiti che il maggiore gli aveva portato in bagno, si diresse verso la cucina, da dove proveniva un invitante profumo di caffè.

Lì trovo Fabrizio, con una tazzina fra le mani e un'espressione assorta. Si fermò sulla porta, appoggiandosi allo stipite. "A cosa stai pensando?".

Il musicista sobbalzò appena per lo spavento, per poi rivolgere le sue attenzioni alla figura di fronte a lui. "Che ti amo".

Ermal intanto si era avvicinandosi, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia. "Può sembrare una domanda banale, ma come stai?".

"Adesso bene, non sono mai stato meglio"

"Parlo sul serio, Brì. Come stai?". Lo sguardo di Ermal gli stava penetrando nell'anima. Quei suoi occhi scuri, attenti, gli erano mancati come l'aria. Sapeva che mentire non avrebbe avuto senso, il giovane era in grado di captare una bugia anche a miglia di distanza.

"Ho bisogno di te, Ermal". Dicendo questo, abbassò lo sguardo sulle braccia tatuate, che in quegli ultimi mesi erano diventate un campo minato. Un terreno su cui sfogare ogni minima frustrazione. Il buco più recente svettava però su tutti, ancora arrossato e leggermente gonfio.

"Cristo Fabrizio, come ti sei ridotto". Non era prettamente un rimprovero, era preoccupazione. Il giovane era sempre stato spaventato da quel tipo di sostanze, sapeva che una volta arrivati era difficile tornare indietro. Si zittì, prendendo a passare i suoi polpastrelli sulla pelle rovinata dell'uomo.

"Mi dispiace, sono stato un codardo. Un maledettissimo codardo. Ma se c'è una cosa che ho capito in questo periodo è che la morte mi terrorizza. Ti prego, aiutami ad uscirne. Non mi lasciare"

"Lasciarti? Ma sei impazzito? Dopo tutto il casino fatto per averti? Guardami negli occhi Brì". Gli sollevò il mento con due dita, per poi riprendere il discorso. "Ne usciremo insieme, d'accordo?"

"D'accordo"

Il musicista prese le mani del giovane tra le sue, andando però a sfiorargli i polsi. A quel contatto Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore, per poi ritrarre le braccia come se si fosse appena scottato.

"Ermal...". Il giovane si era lasciato andare ad un sospiro tremulo, prima di appoggiare le braccia sul legno del tavolo. A quella vista Fabrizio strabuzzò gli occhi. Possibile che...

"Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirtelo..."

"No Ermal, nessuno ti obbliga a dire niente che tu non voglia dire. Solo che, accidenti, non credevo che potessi spingerti a tanto. Da quanto tempo lo fai?"

"Da quando sono bambino. Ho iniziato con dei piccoli graffi, poi non mi sono più fermato. Mi dispiace Brì, crederai che io sia pazzo"

"No, non sei pazzo, sei solo più fragile. Ma sai, la fragilità può anche non essere un difetto. Siamo fragili entrambi, piccolè, è per questo che stiamo bene insieme. Ti prometto che ti starò vicino e ti aiuterò a lasciarti questa cosa alle spalle". Dicendo questo, si sporse per scompigliargli i capelli. "Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Quello che vuoi"

"Mi racconti come hai fatto a scappare?"

"Stavamo discutendo, come sempre. Non so cosa ci fosse di diverso questa volta, ma avevo una rabbia diversa in corpo. Non ci resistevo più lì dentro. Allora ho cercato di allontanarlo. Lui ha perso l'equilibrio e io ne ho approfittato per scappare"

"Sei stato coraggioso Ermal, sono fiero di te. Ma adesso cosa pensi di fare? Non puoi passare la vita chiuso in casa per paura di poterlo incontrare"

"Io... non lo so"

"Lo sai quello che penso, una persona del genere non può rimanere impunita. La violenza non è mai giusta Ermal, soprattutto da parte di chi dovrebbe dimostrare amore"

"Possiamo parlarne un'altra volta?". Il suo sguardo stava cambiando, aveva perso quella luce di serenità che aveva brillato fino a poco prima.

"Certo che possiamo. Vieni qua"

Il giovane si sedette sulle gambe di Fabrizio, rannicchiandosi al suo petto, come un bambino spaventato. Il maggiore prese allora ad accarezzargli la schiena, con movimenti circolari, cercando di calmarlo.

"Nessuno ti farà più del male, ci sono qua io adesso". Fabrizio glielo aveva quasi sussurrato, ma ad Ermal quella frase era arrivata chiara e distinta, con la delicatezza di una carezza.

"Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?"

"Ma smettila, ti meriti tutto ciò che di più bello c'è al mondo"

Fu allora che Ermal lo baciò, con dolcezza. Un bacio lento, delicato come il volo di una farfalla. Aveva un disperato bisogno di quel contatto, così come ne era bisognoso Fabrizio. Entrambi in quei mesi di lontananza avevano perso un pezzo di cuore, ma ora potevano finalmente riaverlo e toccarlo con mano.

Fabrizio approfondì il bacio, attento però a non forzare il giovane. Passò delicatamente la lingua sulle sue labbra, succhiandole appena, come a chiedere il permesso di entrare. Permesso accordato immediatamente, dopotutto anche il giovane ne aveva voglia. Le loro bocche iniziarono avide ad aumentare il ritmo, scostandosi di tanto in tanto solo per recuperare ossigeno.

Il musicista spostò poi l'attenzione sul collo del giovane, lasciandogli una lunga scia di baci, che lo fecero gemere sommessamente. Quando anche la sua maglia scivolò a terra e la corsa di Fabrizio cominciava a scendere verso il suo petto, decise di alzarsi e spostarsi nella stanza a fianco, senza mai però staccare le sue labbra da quelle del maggiore.

Una volta raggiunto il soggiorno ripresero le medesime posizioni, non prima però di aver liberato anche il musicista della maglia. Ermal era seduto a cavalcioni su di lui e muoveva il bacino ritmicamente, facendo scontrare la sua crescente erezione contro quella di Fabrizio. Prese poi a torturargli il collo, lasciandogli piccoli succhiotti che risaltavano appena sulla sua carnagione olivastra.

Sentiva l'eccitazione dell'altro crescere esponenzialmente sotto di lui. Il respiro si era fatto più corto, i gemiti più frequenti. Decise allora di cambiare le posizioni, inginocchiandosi di fronte al maggiore. Prese a massaggiargli l'erezione da sopra i vestiti, per poi liberarla e lanciare gli indumenti in un punto indefinito della stanza. Avvicinò poi il viso alla sua intimità, lasciandogli leggeri baci sull'inguine e l'interno coscia. Quando con la mano destra prese a stimolargli i testicoli, il maggiore si lasciò andare ad un gemito più forte, inarcando la schiena. Il riccio allora inglobò la sua erezione nella bocca, disegnando piccoli cerchi sul glande con la lingua. Fabrizio era su di giri, aveva iniziato a muovere ritmicamente il bacino, spingendosi sempre di più in Ermal, che lo lasciava fare senza opporsi.

Successivamente il giovane si alzò, liberandosi a sua volta dei vestiti che ancora gli erano rimasti addosso. Risalì nuovamente sul compagno, sorreggendosi questa volta con i piedi divaricati puntati sul divano. In quella posizione poteva guardare il musicista negli occhi e mantenere quel contatto visivo che tanto lo mandava su di giri. Mentre con una mano si preparava ad accogliere il lui in compagno, con l'altra si sorreggeva alla sua spalla. Quando finalmente il membro del musicista fu nel corpo caldo ed accogliente del compagno, entrambi si lasciarono andare ad un gemito strozzato.

Ermal si muoveva ritmicamente sul compagno, il quale a sua volta lo sorreggeva per i fianchi. Si baciarono a lungo, entrambi mugolando rumorosamente nella bocca dell'altro. Quando Fabrizio staccò una mano dal fianco del compagno per chiuderla intorno alla sua erezione, questo fremette sotto il suo tocco, con il respiro se possibile ancor più affannato.

"Erm, sto per venire"

A questa frase il giovane prese a muoversi con più foga, con l'intento di far concludere il compagno. L'orgasmo raggiunse però prima lui, che venne sporcando il petto del compagno e il suo. Poco dopo l'ondata del piacere raggiunse anche Fabrizio, il cui gemito riecheggiò per la stanza.

Ermal si accasciò sul compagno, sudato e stanco, ma felice. L'altro lo circondò con le braccia, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

"Mi era mancato tutto questo"

"Anche a me. Stringimi più forte, voglio imprimermi questo abbraccio sulla pelle".


	17. Chapter 17

Ermal si svegliò nel cuore della notte, a causa di un rumore sordo proveniente dal bagno. Senza aprire gli occhi, che erano ancora troppo appesantiti dal sonno, allungò una mano dall'altra parte del letto, stupendosi di trovarla vuota e fredda. Il suo compagno doveva essersi alzato da tempo.

Si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso della mano, sbadigliando rumorosamente prima di mettere i piedi sul pavimento ed alzarsi.

Fabrizio era in bagno, chino sulla tazza del water. Le gambe del giovane si mossero da sole, quasi corse per raggiungerlo. Si chinò vicino a lui, con un senso di apprensione che gli cresceva nello stomaco, e gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte. Era terribilmente sudato e tremava. Lo sostenne, finché i conati non smisero di scuoterlo, per poi aiutarlo a sedersi vicino a lui.

"Ti prendo dell'acqua"

"Non lasciarmi da solo"

"Brì, guardami". Fabrizio era bianco come uno straccio, con delle occhiaie violacee che gli davano un'aria ancor più malata. "Non ti lascio da solo, vado solamente in cucina. Chiudi gli occhi, conta fino a 30 e quando li riaprirai sarò qui con te"

 _Chiudi gli occhi amore mio, andrà tutto bene. Chiudi gli occhi e aspetta, torno da te in un lampo_. La voce di sua madre gli risuonava chiara nella mente. Lo riportò alla sua infanzia, quando la donna subiva in silenzio, senza mai lamentarsi. Lo proteggeva, lo schermava dalla furia del padre. I minuti diventavano però ore, il silenzio si riempiva di urla e la consapevolezza che tutto si sarebbe sistemato volava via. Come una bolla.

Ma questa volta non voleva fallire. Avrebbe sacrificato anche se stesso pur di rivedere il compagno in piedi. Gli avrebbe offerto un pezzo di cuore, la sua mente, i suoi polmoni, qualsiasi cosa. Si sarebbe aperto, si sarebbe privato addirittura dei suoi organi, pur di poterlo aiutare.

"Sono qua. Bevi". Gli porse il bicchiere, ma l'altro non mosse un muscolo. "Brì, per favore"

Silenzio. L'altro se ne stava seduto, immobile, Solo il suo respiro irregolare a riempire il vuoto nella stanza.

"Er, devo farmi"

"No Fabrizio. Non lascerò che tu ti distrugga"

"Ne ho bisogno"

"Lo so. Ma sei più forte di questo. Ti prego, non cedere. Parlami, piuttosto. Insultami. Fai qualsiasi cosa, ma ti prego dal profondo del cuore, non mollare"

Gli occhi del compagno erano vuoti, inespressivi. Sembrava un cadavere, un corpo vuoto privo di qualsiasi umanità. L'unica cosa che lo faceva sembrare vivo erano i movimenti scomposti causati dai brividi.

"Usciamo da questo bagno. Appoggiati a me, ti accompagno in camera". Il giovane si era alzato in piedi, porgendo una mano al compagno, che prontamente afferrò. Con passi malfermi il musicista aveva quasi raggiunto il letto, ma un crampo allo stomaco lo fece piegare nuovamente.

Ermal prontamente si abbassò per aiutarlo, ma l'altro lo spinse via.

"Lasciami in pace cazzo!"

"Brì, per favore. Sto solo cercando di aiutarti"

"Non voglio essere aiutato, ho bisogno di una cazzo di dose". Fabrizio l'aveva afferrato per le spalle e l'aveva iniziato a scuotere, senza rendersi pienamente conto delle sue azioni.

Il giovane, dal canto suo, si era spaventato per l'irruenza del maggiore. Cominciava a sentirsi minacciato, nonostante sapesse che il ragazzo fosse mosso solo da una mancata lucidità.

"Ermal cazzo ne ho bisogno. Ti prego, ragiona"

"Sto ragionando, proprio per questo ti dico di no. Devi resistere, fallo per te"

"NO!". La voce gli era uscita strozzata e l'urlo gli era morto in gola. Il giovane aveva fatto un passo indietro, spaventato dalla violenza che trapelava dal tono del musicista.

L'altro, dal canto suo, aveva sferrato un pugno contro la parete. Era totalmente fuori controllo, non ragionava più. Era mosso solo una disperata astinenza. I colpi arrivavano uno dopo l'altro, contro qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse a tiro.

Ermal continuava ad indietreggiare. Con le spalle aveva raggiunto la parete opposta, ma ancora non si sentiva al sicuro. Si accasciò al suolo, portandosi le gambe al petto. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva iniziato a piangere. Il rumore dei pugni che l'altro stava sferrando li sentiva arrivare su di sé, nonostante nessuno lo stesse in realtà colpendo. Era in piena crisi di panico e l'aria sembrava non raggiungerlo più.

Fabrizio alla fine si era calmato e si era fermato con la fronte rivolta verso il muro, riprendendo a respirare regolarmente.

"Ermal?"

Silenzio.

Il maggiore si decise a girarsi e la figura del giovane entrò nel suo campo visivo. Era raggomitolato su se stesso, i ricci a coprirgli il viso e un leggero tremore che lo faceva sembrare ancor più fragile di quel che era.

"Cazzo". Fabrizio imprecò sottovoce per la sua stupidità e si decise a raggiungere il riccio.

"Ehi ricciolì, calmati. Va tutto bene"

"N... on picchiarmi"

Fabrizio si sentì ancora più in colpa. "Nessuno vuole picchiarti, sei al sicuro".

Ma il ragazzo non lo ascoltava, era totalmente assente. "Mi farai male".

"Non ti farei mai del male"

Un'altra volta le parole non furono reperite. "Ti prego, non sul viso, non riesco a nasconderli i lividi".

Il musicista smise allora di rispondere, si limitò ad abbassarsi alla sua altezza per stargli vicino.

"Papà mi dispiace"

"Ermal, non sono tuo padre. Lui non è qui. Nessuno vuole farti del male. Ti prego, torna da me"

Fabrizio cominciava a temere che l'altro non sarebbe più tornato in sé. Era terrorizzato da ciò che Ermal stava vivendo in quel momento. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, stringerlo a sé e sussurrargli che non l'avrebbe mai lasciato solo. Ma non poteva toccarlo, in quello stato.

"Fab"

"Dimmi"

"Ho paura"

"Non devi avere paura, sono qui con te. Sono qui per te"

"Allora abbracciami"

Fabrizio passò le sue braccia tatuate attorno alle spalle dell'altro, avvicinandolo a sé. La testa del riccio si appoggiò al suo petto e rimase lì, immobile, respirando impercettibilmente.

"Ermal, mi dispiace. Ho fatto un casino"

"Sto bene"

"No, non stai bene. Smettila di fare l'eroe"

"Era solo un attacco di panico"

"Non era solo un attacco di panico"

"Brì...". Ermal si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo. "Io ho paura. Ho paura che possa tornare a prendermi. Ho paura di poter tornare all'inferno. Ho paura cazzo"

"Lo so che hai paura, ma ti prego, parlami. Sfogati. Piangi. Lasciati andare, non devi fare tutto da solo, sono qui con te"

"Andiamo a letto"

Tra le lenzuola Ermal liberò tutti i suoi timori. E pianse. Pianse in modo scomposto, singhiozzando, tremando. Era aggrappato alla maglia del compagno, che nel frattempo gli accarezzava la schiena, cercando di dargli quel minimo di sollievo che il giovane tanto cercava, ma mai raggiungeva. Disegnava grandi cerchi, fermandosi di tanto in tanto all'altezza delle spalle per massaggiargliele. Gli lasciava numerosi baci nei capelli, inspirando quel profumo che tanto gli era mancato.

Alla fine crollarono entrambi, stanchi e spossati, ma con meno peso sullo stomaco. 


	18. Chapter 18

Fabrizio si svegliò per primo quella mattina, finalmente appagato da un sonno ristoratore. Il riccio dormiva al suo fianco, il viso nascosto nel cuscino e la schiena nuda esposta alla leggera brezza che entrava dalla finestra.

Sarebbe stato un risveglio da mulino bianco, se non fosse stato per il lenzuolo scivolato con poca grazia sul pavimento e il corpo del giovane esposto per intero. La visione del fondoschiena di Ermal fasciato dai boxer non lasciò Fabrizio indifferente. Come risposta a ciò, infatti, all'interno del suo pezzo di sotto del pigiama iniziava a formarsi un leggero rigonfiamento.

Il musicista si sollevò leggermente, coricandosi su un fianco, per avere una visuale più ampia del corpo del compagno. Non c'era una virgola fuori posto: i ricci scomposti sul materasso, le gambe leggermente divaricate, le dita affusolate a stringere il tessuto del cuscino. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, una mano era scivolata tra le sue gambe, tra le quali un'erezione vistosa richiedeva attenzioni. Il maggiore era eccitato e il pensiero di poter guardare liberamente il suo compagno ancora addormentato lo mandava ulteriormente su di giri.

Sfilatosi i pantaloni, prese a massaggiarsi con più vigore il sesso rigonfio, senza staccare lo sguardo dal fondoschiena sodo del giovane. Immaginava di toccarlo, di passare la lingua su ogni centimetro della sua pelle, di sentirlo gemere sotto di lui.

Abbassò anche i boxer e la mano prese a lavorare con più velocità. Stringeva il membro con forza, facendone scivolare la pelle su e giù a ritmo sostenuto, mentre con il pollice si fermava di frequente a stimolare la cappella ormai umida.

Mentre si masturbava, allungò una mano verso il compagno. Svegliarlo non era tra le sue intenzioni, ma non resisteva più a darsi piacere da solo senza sfiorarlo minimamente. Prese a toccargli il sedere, delicatamente, senza fretta.

Ma la voglia continuava ad aumentare e con essa il desiderio di poter avere di più. Con un movimento repentino di polso si infilò all'interno dei boxer del compagno, stringendo con più vigore prima una natica, poi l'altra.

Ermal nel frattempo si era svegliato, ma non aveva intenzione di darlo a vedere e di sottrarsi alle attenzioni del compagno.

Fabrizio prese a toccarlo con più foga e il giovane inarcò impercettibilmente la schiena, per agevolargli la discesa verso la sua intimità più nascosta. Poteva sentire le dita del musicista farsi largo dentro di sé, le sentiva mentre venivano spinte in profondità, le sentiva mentre ritmicamente colpivano quella parte che gli faceva mozzare sempre il fiato.

Il musicista era quasi al limite, ma la voglia di possedere il minore non lo lasciava raggiungere l'orgasmo così disperatamente voluto. Salì quindi su di lui, iniziando a baciargli la schiena. Lo stava marchiando con le sue labbra, lasciandogli una scia di segni rossi e umidi sulla pelle. Contemporaneamente a ciò, spingeva la sua erezione contro il tessuto dei boxer del compagno, che vennero poi prontamente sfilati.

Passò una mano sotto il suo ventre e lo sollevò, tirandolo a sé. Il minore dal canto suo era sveglio e pronto ad essere posseduto. Con un affondo di reni entrò in lui, gemendo piano, come per conservare quella sensazione di torpore che ancora li stava avvolgendo. Sentiva le carni calde del compagno stringere il suo sesso, il suo respiro farsi corto e il limite avvicinarsi.

Ermal gemeva incontrollato sotto di lui, dandosi anche lui piacere a ritmo degli affondi del compagno. Quando quest'ultimo prese a colpirgli la prostata, il riccio sussurrò un "scopami più forte" che arrivò chiaro e preciso alle orecchie del musicista. Lo teneva per i fianchi e lo penetrava con foga. Il rumore della loro pelle che si scontrava riempiva la stanza, insieme ai gemiti di Fabrizio e le suppliche di Ermal.

Quando sentì di essere quasi al termine, Fabrizio si sfilò dall'apertura del compagno, sollevandogli alcune proteste. Lo fece ruotare, portandosi poi le gambe sulle sue spalle.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi Ermal"

"Voglio te"

"E cosa vuoi?"

"Voglio che mi scopi fino a togliermi il respiro"

E così fece. Riprese a penetrarlo con più vigore di prima, mentre alcune gocce di sudore cominciavano a colargli dalla fronte.

"Guardami, voglio vederti mentre godi"

Queste parole ebbero un effetto ancor più ammaliante sul giovane, che a manifestazioni di questo genere non era abituato. E prese a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre il piacere gli cambiava espressione e con la lingua si inumidiva le labbra.

"Brì toccami, voglio venire per mano tua"

E alla fine vennero entrambi, Ermal nella mano del compagno e Fabrizio tra le carni del giovane. Il musicista si accasciò alla fine sul corpo magro del compagno, lasciandogli un bacio a fior di labbra, mentre l'altro gli scostava i capelli inumiditi dal sudore dalla fronte.

"Buongiorno amore"

"Buongiorno anche a te"


	19. Chapter 19

"Ermal, muoviti o farai tardi un'altra volta!"

"Ci sono, ci sono. Andiamo"

Da quando il giovane era finalmente ritornato tra quelle mura che poteva considerare "casa", Fabrizio non lo lasciava mai solo. Lo accompagnava a scuola, lo andava a riprendere: tutto purché rimanesse al suo fianco. O meglio, sotto controllo.

Erano entrambi ancora troppo spaventati per poter vivere una vita normale. La paura di potersi perdere, di venire divisi o calpestati li attanagliava.

Poi c'era la paranoia. Ermal alla vista di ogni uomo che potesse anche solo vagamente ricordargli il padre si paralizzava, mentre Fabrizio, dal canto suo, era angosciato dal pensiero di non essere in grado di proteggerlo.   
  


************************  
  


"Meta, stai ascoltando?"

Ermal rivolse lo sguardo verso la professoressa che lo stava richiamando. Merda, si era distratto un'altra volta.

"Io... sì, stavo ascoltando"

"E di cosa stavamo parlando, quindi?". Panico, non ne aveva la benché minima idea. Che ore erano? Che materia stava facendo?

"Sì, ecco, stavamo appunto parlando di..."

Il suono della campanella lo interruppe. Sorrise, se l'era cavata un'altra volta.

"Okay, per oggi abbiamo finito. Ci vediamo domani per il compito in classe. Mi raccomando studiate, che non voglio sorprese".

L'ultima frase della professoressa venne coperta dal rumore di sedie spinte e zaini richiusi. Mentre tutti si avviavano verso l'uscita la donna si avvicinò ad Ermal.

"Meta, hai fretta o posso parlarti?". Era una domanda che non aspettava risposte, la donna l'avrebbe trattenuto in ogni caso. "Va tutto bene?"

Il giovane rimase interdetto da quella domanda, ma decise di dissimulare e rispondere di sì con un sorriso, forse anche troppo tirato.

"Ultimamente ti vedo strano, diverso dal solito. Hai costantemente la testa fra nuvole e i tuoi voti colano a picco. Con questo non sto dicendo che stai rischiando l'anno, voglio solo dire che mi lascia perplessa. Sei sempre stato il migliore della classe, ma adesso è come se avessi accantonato tutto e ti sforzassi solo per arrivare al minimo indispensabile. Hai sempre amato studiare, sei sempre stato curioso. Ora sembri tutt'altra persona"

"Non si preoccupi, recupererò tutto"

"Ermal, non sto dicendo questo. Sono preoccupata per te umanamente parlando, non per quanto riguarda il rendimento"

"Va tutto bene, sul serio. Sono solo un po' stanco"

"Non vedo tuo padre ai ricevimenti da molto"

Ermal deglutì, cercando di mantenere la calma. "Sì, in questo periodo lavora molto"

"Digli che voglio parlargli"

"Oh, ma non si preoccupi, non ce n'è bisogno". Sentiva l'ansia salirgli dallo stomaco.

"Mi preoccupo invece. Digli di venire ai colloqui la settimana prossima, o lo chiamo io"

Ermal lasciò l'istituto correndo. Aveva bisogno di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e respirare. Perché quella donna non si faceva i cazzi suoi? Era quasi maggiorenne, non aveva bisogno della balia.

Raggiunto il cortile della scuola, si appoggiò al muro per respirare. Uno, due, tre respiri. Profondi e regolari. Ma il cuore minacciava ancora di saltargli dal petto.

Fabrizio nel frattempo, che lo stava aspettando lì vicino, lo raggiunse.

"Ricciolì, tutto okay?"

"Portami via"   
  


************************  
  


E si ritrovarono così a vagare senza una meta, il musicista preoccupato dal silenzio del giovane, ed Ermal che, preso dal panico, aveva iniziato a torturarsi la pelle del polso destro.

Alla fine, Fabrizio parcheggiò sul lato della strada e, sceso dalla macchina, si trascinò dietro il riccio. Dopo poco raggiunsero una specie di radura.

"Siediti qui e respira"

"Vogl... veder- mio pa..."

"Ermal, respira o non capisco niente"

Fabrizio gli prese le mani tra le sue, abbassandosi alla sua altezza. "E smettila di graffiarti questo polso. Non farti del male. Parlami, ti prego"

"Vogliono vedere mio padre"

"Vogliono, chi? E perché?"

"La scuola...". Un singhiozzo. Cristo, perché doveva essere sempre tutto così difficile?

"Intanto calmati. La troviamo una soluzione"

"OH CERTO, SICURAMENTE". Ermal si era alzato di scatto e aveva preso a misurare la zona ad ampi passi. "Lui tornerà e mi riprenderà con sé"

"No, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio, tu rimani con me"

"Non c'eri l'altra volta"

"E mi dispiace per questo"

"TU NON PUOI SALVARMI, CAZZO!"

Fabrizio non aveva mai visto il giovane così incazzato. Avevano discusso spesso, quello sì, ma non l'aveva mai sentito alzare la voce.

"Calmati, per favore"

"Calmarmi, perché? Cosa ottengo poi? Sempre la stessa vita di merda ho"

"Permettimi di aiutarti, te ne prego"

"Non puoi farlo"

"Sì che posso farlo Ermal, basta solo un tuo cenno e mettiamo un punto a questa storia"

Ermal si fermò, la gamba ancora sollevata per il passo lasciato a metà. "Lo sai che non voglio farlo. Non posso denunciarlo"

"Dovresti invece, guarda come sei ridotto. Sei sempre ansioso, dormirai tre ore a notte se va bene..."

"Scusami se sono così un disastro. È meglio se mi lasci perdere"

"CRISTO ERMAL, SMETTILA DI FARE LA VITTIMA E ASCOLTAMI". Fabrizio si maledisse in silenzio per aver usato un tono di voce così aggressivo, ma era esasperato tanto quanto lo era il giovane e lui la rabbia non sapeva gestirla. "Non ho intenzione di vederti morire senza muovere un muscolo"

La corazza di Ermal andò in frantumi. Perché essere forte da solo quando dall'altra parte hai qualcuno pronto a sorreggerti? "Okay, facciamolo"


	20. Chapter 20

"Amore... entriamo?"

I due si trovavano a pochi passi dall'entrata della stazione dei carabinieri di Roma. Era stata una decisione sofferta, un'azione forse troppo avventata, ma la voglia di riprendersi in mano la vita era più forte della paura di non farcela.

"Dammi un minuto Brì". Le gambe di Ermal erano come diventate di marmo. E se non gli avessero creduto? Se non avesse avuto abbastanza prove?

Fabrizio sembrò quasi leggergli nel pensiero. "Andrà tutto bene, fidati di me". Stringendolo in un abbraccio, forse troppo serrato, gli accarezzò lentamente i capelli. "Sono qui con te, sono qui  _per_  te"

Appena entrati, furono avvolti da un'atmosfera caotica. Decine di uomini e donne in divisa si spostavano da una stanza ad un'altra, chi con passo svelto, chi con più calma. I due si sentivano fuori posto, spaesati, con un senso di paura che cominciava a farsi strada in loro.

"Buongiorno". Una donna con un sorriso rassicurante li raggiunse. "Posso aiutarvi?"

Fabrizio rispose per primo, il giovane sembrava rimasto senza capacità di parola. "Siamo qua per una denuncia"

"Siamo felici di potervi aiutare. Aspettate qui mentre chiamo il mio collega"

Ermal e Fabrizio rimasero seduti su quelle sedie per un lasso di tempo che a entrambi parve un'eternità. Non parlavano, nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo cosa dire.

"Ragazzi, venite pure"

Mentre si incamminavano verso la stanza in cui si sarebbe svolta la stesura del verbale, il musicista prese la mano dell'altro, sussurrandogli come un mantra "andrà tutto bene"

Non appena furono entrati, la donna li fece accomodare su due sedie, poste davanti ad un'ampia scrivania, dietro la quale un uomo attempato si accingeva a trascrivere quello di cui da lì a poco si sarebbe andato a parlare.

"Prima di iniziare, vi voglio rassicurare. Fare una denuncia è un passo importante, ma niente e nessuno vi potrà mai far del male a seguito delle vostre confessioni. Prendetevi tutto il tempo che vi serve"

"Sono pronto". Ermal aveva risposto con voce tremula, ma era ad un punto di non ritorno: ora o mai più.

"Perfetto... Quindi, chi di voi è il querelante?"

"Io"

"Ho bisogno dei tuoi dati anagrafici"

Compilata la prima parte formale, ci fu un breve momento di pausa, che il giovane passò stretto al suo compagno. Erano lì insieme e ne sarebbe usciti insieme, da vincitori.

"Okay, riprendiamo"

I due ripresero posto e il carabiniere in seconda fila iniziò a digitare velocemente al computer. Quel rumore di sottofondo era snervante.

"Allora Ermal, adesso arriva la parte più difficile. Se hai bisogno di una pausa o di un bicchiere d'acqua, non esitare a fermarmi"

Il giovane strinse la mano del compagno sotto il tavolo. "Aiutami", sembrava dirgli, "dammi la forza per farlo". Fabrizio rispose alla stretta. "Fidati di me", sembrava rispondergli.

"Cominciamo. Allora ragazzo, sei qui per denunciare cosa?"

"Mio padre..."

"Per un episodio in particolare?"

"No, è qualcosa che si protrae da anni"

"Potresti essere più preciso? So che è difficile, ma più dettagli sei in grado di darci, più noi possiamo aiutarti"

"Okay, ehm...". Una pausa. Un respiro. "Sono vittima di violenza domestica da quando sono bambino, da quando ho ricordi"

"E ne sei vittima solo tu? O anche altri componenti della famiglia?"

"Solo io, mia madre è morta quand'ero piccolo"

"Era una vittima anche lei?"

"Sì...". Il ricordo di sua madre coperta di lividi si fece spazio nel suo cervello. Non poteva permettersi di cedere.

"Okay Ermal, stai andando bene. Sei coraggioso e tutti noi siamo qui per supportarti"

Il giovane chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo. Poteva sentire gli occhi del compagno fissi su di lui e questo gli dava ancor più la forza di continuare.

"Questa è una domanda scomoda e indelicata, ma devo fartela ai fini della denuncia. Ci sono mai stati episodi di violenza sessuale, in famiglia?"

Ermal si irrigidì e Fabrizio con lui. Temeva questa domanda da quando aveva messo piede in commissariato.

"Sì"

Fabrizio sentì il cuore perdere qualche battito. Sapeva che il padre era una persona violenta, ma un pedofilo mio dio no. Guardò Ermal con apprensione. E se in questi mesi l'avesse forzato a fare qualcosa che il giovane non era convinto di fare?

"E sono stati episodi sporadici o frequenti?"

"La prima volta avevo sette anni". Dirlo ad alta voce gli faceva venire la nausea. "L'ultima qualche mese fa"

"Va bene Ermal, basta così. Abbiamo elementi a sufficienza"

Il giovane tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Finalmente era finita quella tortura.

"Tuttavia, essendo tu minorenne e privo di qualsiasi figura genitoriale, dobbiamo affidarti ad un centro che si occupa di giovani nelle tue condizioni"

"No"

"È la prassi, non possiamo fare altrimenti"

"Ma io ce l'ho una casa, non ho bisogno di farmi rinchiudere in prigione"

"Non è una prigione". La signora sorrise. "Ti aiuterà, riceverai tutto il sostegno di cui avrai bisogno"

"Ma io già ce l'ho. Ti prego Fabrizio diglielo, non lasciare che mi portino via ancora"

Il musicista, però, non proferì parola. Non ci riusciva.

"Adesso ti farò firmare il verbale, dopodiché contatterò la struttura. Ci vorranno al massimo un paio d'ore"

Usciti dalla stanza, i due vennero fatti accomodare in una sala in attesa di essere richiamati.

"Fabrizio io... mi dispiace"

"No Ermal, non dispiacerti. Non è colpa tua, non lo è mai stata"

"Mi vergognavo"

"Vergognarti? E perché mai? Amore, davvero, non è colpa tua"

"Non sono mai riuscito a ribellarmi. Mi faccio schifo, mi sento così... sporco"

"Ricciolì guardami". Gli sollevò il mento con due dita. "Hai un'anima bellissima, non lasciare che ciò che hai subito ti tormenti"

"Ma io ho bisogno di te, ti prego". Il giovane aveva iniziato a singhiozzare. "Non farmi portare via"

"Tu non hai bisogno di me, hai bisogno di un aiuto professionale che io non sono in grado di darti". Il musicista in realtà lo stava dicendo più a se stesso che al giovane. "Appena uscirai da lì ci prenderemo la nostra rivincita"

"Aspettami"

"Ti aspetterò sempre, anche per tutta la vita se necessario". Un bacio tra le lacrime sigillò la loro promessa e la donna portò con sé il giovane. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ermal quella notte l'aveva passata in bianco. Non che fosse una novità, ma questa volta era diverso. Non c'era Fabrizio dall'altra parte del letto a consolarlo. Se ne stava solo, con un gran senso di colpa. 

Aveva preso la decisione giusta? Assolutamente sì. Avrebbe dovuto farlo prima? Probabilmente sì. Era felice di averlo fatto? No. 

Era questo che faceva la differenza: lui  _non voleva_ farlo. In qualche strano modo, era convinto che la colpa fosse solo sua. Non di suo padre, non delle circostanze, non del caso: solo ed esclusivamente sua. Ed era lì l'errore. 

Inoltre, non riusciva a capire perchè diavolo dovesse rimanere rinchiuso in quel centro. Se la cavava benissimo da solo, come d'altronde aveva sempre fatto. Pensava di scappare, di ritrattare, di andare lontano e non tornare mai più. Si sarebbe addossato tutte le colpe, pur di avere la libertà di scegliere per se stesso. 

Da quando era stato accompagnato lì, non aveva avuto contatti con nessuno. Si era limitato a chiudersi in stanza, lamentando un forte mal di testa, per poi rannicchiarsi sul letto a piangere. Si sentiva così stupido. Un piccolo giovane uomo costretto a diventare adulto, ma che poi, al minimo avvenimento, lasciava crollare le difese e tornava il diciassettenne che in realtà era. 

Era solo, era fragile, ma soprattutto era stanco. Stanco del fardello che si portava dietro, stanco di ingoiare bocconi amari, stanco di crescere. Una stanchezza anomala, pesante e soffocante. 

Quando la mattina era arrivata e aveva portato con sé un vociare fastidiosamente allegro, Ermal si era premuto il cuscino sulle orecchie. Le ore di sonno mancate stavano influendo negativamente sul suo umore e un fastidioso pulsare alle tempie non lo lasciava in pace. Decise quindi di alzarsi, benché controvoglia, e andare a cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. 

Raggiunta la piccola mensa al piano di sotto, si servì la colazione ed iniziò a mangiare controvoglia. 

"Ehi, è libero qua?". Un ragazzo con degli spessi occhiali stava indicando la sedia vicino alla sua. 

"Uhm, sì".  _C'è tutta la sala vuota e tu vuoi sederti proprio qui?,_ avrebbe voluto rispondergli. Ma non lo fece. Era il suo primo giorno e risultare antipatico fin da subito non rientrava nei suoi piani. 

"Comunque ciao, mi chiamo Guglielmo. Primo giorno?"

"Si vede così tanto?" 

"Effettivamente sì. Anche io l'ho passata in bianco la prima notte. Tu sei?"

"Ermal" 

"Ciao Ermal, piacere di conoscerti" 

"Da quanto tempo sei qui?"

"Sei mesi, giorno più giorno meno. Lo vuoi un consiglio?"

"Spara"

"Smetti di pensare di voler scappare e prendi questa permanenza come un'opportunità" 

"E questo consiglio spassionato?" 

"Solamente quello che avrei voluto sentirmi dire anche io. Se ti disturbo me ne vado eh" 

"No no, resta. Scusami, mi sono alzato con il piede sbagliato" 

"Scuse accettate" 

E rimasero così, a parlare del più e del meno, fino a quando Ermal non fu chiamato da un'inserviente con una divisa alquanto discutibile. "Ragazzo, vieni con me. Ti accompagno dalla direttrice" 

  ************************  

"Buongiorno"

"Ciao Ermal, siediti pure" 

"Mi ha fatto chiamare?" 

"Sì, ti volevo parlare. Come stai?"

"Bene, credo" 

"Con quelle occhiaie lì?"

"Io non..."

"Ti ho fatto chiamare perché avevo bisogno di parlarti. Lo sai che nessuno vuole la tua infelicità, vero?"

"Sinceramente, stavo meglio a casa mia"

" _Credi_  di stare meglio a casa tua, ma non è così. Hai subito un trauma, hai bisogno di sostegno psicologico che, per quanto tu possa essere autosufficiente, fuori da qui non cercheresti mai. O sbaglio?" 

"No, non lo cercherei, perché non ne ho bisogno"

"Quando smetterai di fare l'eroe e accetterai di avere bisogno di aiuto? Ermal, non è e non sarà mai colpa tua. Sei un bravo ragazzo a cui sono successe cose riprovevoli, ma questo non deve condizionare il tuo futuro. Hai tanto amore da offrire, non fermarti solo perché hai paura di quello che c'è fuori"

"Io non ho paura di quello che c'è fuori" 

"E le notti insonni? E gli incubi?" 

"Lei com..."

"Gli attacchi di panico, l'ansia... devo continuare?"

"Chi gliel'ha detto?"

"Nessuno me l'ha detto Ermal, sono i classici sintomi da stress post-traumatico. E puoi uscirne fuori vincitore, se solo mi permetti di aiutarti. Non devi fare tutto da solo, non sei Dio"

Il ragazzo aveva smesso di controbattere. Si sentiva con le spalle al muro: quella donna in pochi minuti era riuscita a mettere a nudo tutte le sue debolezze. 

"Lascia andare ragazzo, lascia andare"

Ed Ermal lasciò andare. Una volta rotta la diga, le parole uscirono da sole, una dopo l'altra. Inconsapevolmente, era quello che il giovane stava aspettando. Raccontò di qualsiasi cosa, delle violenze subite dal genitore, l'inadeguatezza che si portava addosso ormai da sempre, del senso di colpa che gli appesantiva il cuore. E, forse per la prima volta, si sentì  _leggero_. 

"Per oggi basta così, sei stato bravissimo. Era un primo passo importante ed ero sicura che l'avresti affrontato a testa alta". Dicendo questo, gli allungò un bicchiere d'acqua. "Nei prossimi giorni verrai inserito nel nostro gruppo di supporto"

"Nel cosa?"

"Gruppo di supporto. Non penserai davvero di essere l'unico ragazzo presente in struttura. Vedi Ermal, quella della violenza domestica è una realtà più diffusa di quel che credi. Ciò di cui le vittime hanno bisogno è calore umano e supporto, e chi meglio di una vittima stessa può fornirlo? Avete bisogno gli uni degli altri" 

Il riccio ripensò al suo incontro di poco prima. Anche quel ragazzo era una vittima, come lui? Istintivamente si sentì in colpa: l'aveva giudicato troppo in fretta. Non era invadente, era soltanto  _solo_. Si ripromise che più tardi l'avrebbe raggiunto. 

"Posso andare ora?"

"Certo. A proposito, c'è una visita per te. Sai raggiungerlo il cortile interno?"

"Credo di sì"

Le sue gambe si mossero da sole. Corse, corse come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Fece le scale a tre gradini per volta, rischiando di rompersi l'osso del collo. Raggiunta la vetrata, lo vide. Era di spalle, con i capelli più scompigliati del solito e l'ennesima sigaretta della giornata tra le dita. 

"Quand'è che smetterai di fumare?"

"Penso quando tu smetterai di rompere i coglioni" 

Il più piccolo si tuffò tra le braccia dell'altro, reggendosi alla sua maglietta. Gli ripeteva  _mi sei mancato_ , come un mantra. Fabrizio, per tutta risposta, gli sollevò il viso lasciandogli un leggero bacio sulla punta del naso. "Mi sei mancato anche tu" 


	22. Chapter 22

"Allora ricciolì", iniziò Fabrizio dopo essersi seduto su una panchina, "come sta andando?"

"Tutto bene, credo"

"Credi?"

"È passato solo un giorno Brì, non credo di star ancora realizzando"

"Sì, scusami". Intanto il musicista si era acceso un'altra sigaretta. "Ne vuoi una?"

"Grazie". Dopo aver aspirato un paio di tiri, il riccio riprese a parlare. "Sai, mi sembra tutto così strano. Mi sembra di essere stato catapultato in un'altra dimensione. Qui tutti parlano, ascoltano, danno consigli. Ti fanno sentire compreso. Anche perché, se ci ritroviamo qui è perché ne abbiamo bisogno, no?"

"Certo"

"Anche se, onestamente, preferirei stare con te"

"Lo so, anche io. Ma abbiamo bisogno di lasciarci questa storia alle spalle"

"Tu come stai invece?"

"Ecco io... avrei bisogno di parlarti"

"Ti ascolto". Ermal odiava questo tipo di premesse. Non portavano mai a nulla di buono.

"Io...". Il musicista teneva lo sguardo basso e, come in ogni momento di stress, si era messo a torturarsi il braccialetto che portava al polso. "Ho paura"

"Hai paura?". Il tono del ragazzo fuoriuscì di una tonalità forse troppo acuta, tradendo il nervosismo e la sorpresa. Fabrizio aveva paura?

"Ecco vedi, dopo le tue confessioni e le domande in caserma, io ho paura"

"Ma paura di cosa?"

"Di farti del male. Di spingerti a fare cose contro la tua volontà. Di sottometterti, in qualche modo"

"Ma cosa stai dicendo? Tutto quello che ho fatto e continuo a fare con te lo faccio perché ti amo, non per altri oscuri motivi"

"E se io non fossi la persona che tu credi che io sia?"

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

"E se fossi anche io come lui? Se un giorno dovessi diventare un violento non in grado di gestire la rabbia?"

"Fabrizio, smettila con queste paranoie. Non sei e non sarai mai come lui. Io lo so che non mi faresti mai del male!"

"Eppure una volta l'ho fatto". Fabrizio portava ancora dentro di sé il senso di colpa per quella violenza mossa mesi prima nei confronti del compagno. L'aveva seppellita sotto strati di pelle e sangue, ma continuava a pulsare. E adesso, dopo aver avuto la conferma delle violenze subite del giovane nel corso degli anni, si era risvegliata più di prima.

"Sono passati mesi"

"E con questo cosa cambia? Sempre l'ho fatto"

"Ma io lo so che sei più di questo. Brì, guardami:  _tu non sei un violento_ "

"Stanotte l'ho rivissuto quel momento. L'ho sognato. Tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti faccia del bene, non che ti trascini ancor più nell'abisso"

"Dimmi che stai scherzando"

"Non sono mai stato più serio"

"Mi vuoi scaricare per le tue paranoie del cazzo? Sei venuto qua solo per questo?"

"Ermal, io ti amo. Ma tu hai bisogno di stare bene e con uno come me al mio fianco non lo riusciresti ad essere"

"Ma io ho bisogno di te per essere felice"

"È meglio così, credimi"

"Sei un cazzo di stronzo". Il giovane si era alzato in piedi e si era messo ad urlare, attirando l'attenzione di un paio di inservienti. "Mi avevi promesso che saresti rimasto con me"

"Non sono la persona adatta a te"

"SMETTILA DI VOLERMI PROTEGGERE CAZZO!"

"Vedi? È questo che intendo. Ti faccio solo star male"

"Fabrizio, cristo, guardami". Il giovane stava perdendo la pazienza. "Tu non sei così. Sei solo spaventato, e lo capisco. Sono cose difficili da accettare. Io ci convivo da anni, ma per te è una novità. So che non sai come comportarti, come reagire, dove sbattere la testa, ma ti prego: non pensare di non essere abbastanza"

"Scusami, sono uno stronzo"

"No, non sei uno stronzo, stai solo affrontando cose che non sei in grado di gestire. Non sono solo io quello che ha bisogno di aiuto"

"Mi sento così stupido"

"Lo sei, per questo ti amo"

"Sei un cretino". La risata di Fabrizio uscì pura e cristallina ed Ermal giurò di essercisi perso dentro. Aveva davvero avuto paura di perderlo. A volte gli sembrava di stare con un bipolare: un giorno sì, l'altro no, un giorno bianco, l'altro nero. Eppure, nonostante tutto, l'avrebbe amato senza remore.

"Ricciolì, devo andare adesso. Ho le prove tra poco e se non mi muovo rischio di trovare il mio posto già occupato"

"Spacca i culi. Metaforicamente parlando eh"

"Sei proprio un cretino"

Il tempo di un bacio e di un abbraccio di incoraggiamento, e il musicista se n'era andato. Ermal sorrise di riflesso: nonostante tutto, era un ragazzo fortunato.  
  


************************   
  


"Buonasera a tutti". Fabrizio si era appena sistemato sul palchetto su cui da lì a poco avrebbe iniziato a suonare. "Voglio fare una piccola premessa prima di iniziare a cantare. Voglio dedicare questa canzone ad un ragazzo che ha finalmente ripreso in mano la sua vita. Non potrei essere più fiero di lui. Purtroppo questa sera non può essere qui, ma spero che questa canzone suoni così forte da fargli vibrare le corde dell'anima. Questa è per te, Ermal"   
  
  
  


_Perché diversa è la tua vita_   
_Diresti che è un po' più in salita_   
_Ma ce l'hai fatta già altre volte_   
_Che ti ripeti che sei forte_   
_Che dopo tutto in fondo anche questa passerà_   
_Passerà_

_Domani domani_   
_Domani domani_   
_Dai che domani uscirà il sole_   
_Anche se dentro piove_

Gli applausi che si sollevarono al termine dell'esibizione riecheggiarono per tutta la sala, riempiendo il petto di Fabrizio di orgoglio. Per una volta, forse la prima, si sentiva fiero di se stesso.

Mentre si dirigeva verso l'uscita, si sentì chiamare.

"Fabrizio? Posso parlarti?"

Un uomo sulla quarantina stava attirando la sua attenzione, fermandosi a pochi passi di distanza da lui.

"Certo, lei è?"

"Dammi pure del tu. Mi chiamo Mauro, ma i tempi per i convenevoli ci saranno più avanti. Sempre che tu lo voglia"

Fabrizio si sentiva confuso. Quell'uomo era parecchio strano, ma lo incuriosiva.

"Sono un produttore musicale. Sto cercando nuovi talenti. Sono venuto al locale per caso, ma la tua voce non l'ho mai sentita in nessun altro. I testi, li scrivi tu?"

"Sì, li scrivo io"

"Ti lascio il mio biglietto da visita. Sentiti libero di passare in ufficio da me. Domani sei libero?"

"Io... sì. Verrò sicuramente". L'irruenza dell'uomo di fronte a lui l'aveva lasciato spiazzato, ma era un'opportunità grandiosa.

"Allora a domani Fabrizio"

Rimasto solo, il ragazzo si mise a ridere. Cazzo, forse la sua vita stava prendendo una piega nuova. E bella. E tutto questo solo grazie ad Ermal, che l'aveva sempre sostenuto.

Forse domani sarebbe uscito davvero il sole.


	23. Chapter 23

Fabrizio fumava nervosamente la terza sigaretta della giornata. Aveva dormito poco e niente. Era euforico per l'incontro avvenuto al pub, ma al tempo stesso si sentiva ansioso. E se al produttore non fosse piaciuta la sua musica? Se l'avesse considerato un musicista qualsiasi? Bravo, sì, ma non eccelso?

Questi pensieri lo accompagnarono per tutta la strada che lo divideva dall'ufficio. Chitarra in spalla, cappello in testa e aspettative nel petto. Perché sì, Fabrizio ci sperava. Sperava che questa potesse essere la svolta che cercava, il primo tassello di un puzzle che non era mai riuscito a comporre.

Fece un respiro profondo e varcò la soglia.

"Buongiorno Fabrizio! Speravo proprio di vederti".  _Ma era sempre così euforico quest'uomo?_

"Buongiorno a lei"

"Ti ho detto di darmi del tu! Sei troppo formale"

"Buongiorno a te, allora"

"Così mi piaci! Vieni con me, accomodati"

Entrati in una stanza caotica, i due si sedettero e ripresero a parlare.

"Allora Fabrizio, ti ho fatto venire qui per un semplice motivo: tu mi piaci. La canzone di ieri, il suo testo, era da pelle d'oca. Anche la tua voce non scherza. Hai l'aria di uno che ha un sacco di cose da dire, o sbaglio?"

"No, non sbagli"

"Mi piacciono le persone come te, dirette e schiette. Ho visto che hai portato con te la chitarra, che ne dici di farmi sentire alcuni pezzi?"

Il musicista cominciò a suonare, acquistando sicurezza pezzo dopo pezzo.

"Okay okay, basta così", lo interruppe il produttore sul finale del quarto brano, "ho sentito abbastanza". "Sono tutte canzoni bellissime, ma la seconda in particolare mi ha colpito. Come si intitola?"

"Pensa"

" _Pensa_... Sì, mi piace tantissimo"

"Beh, grazie", rispose Fabrizio grattandosi la testa. I complimenti l'avevano sempre messo in imbarazzo. "Il testo l'ho scritto di getto dopo aver visto un film sulla vita di Paolo Borsellino. Volevo mandare un messaggio di speranza e ribellione nei confronti di una realtà diffusa sul nostro territorio"

"E il messaggio arriva, forte e chiaro. Senti Fabrizio, io ho una proposta per te"

"Ti ascolto"

"Sono disposto a produrre il tuo primo album. Hai tanti pezzi buoni e validi, sarebbe un peccato limitarsi al pubblico da pub"

"Sarebbe un sogno"

"E poi, un'altra cosa. Quel brano,  _Pensa_ , ha una carica comunicativa strabiliante. È un inno alla vita, al coraggio, una riflessione che va contro ogni forma di violenza. Potrebbe diventare qualcosa di grande, se messa sotto i riflettori giusti"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Il festival della canzone per eccellenza, Fabrizio"

"Sanremo?"

"Sì, Sanremo"

"Ma è un palco importantissimo. È pieno di impronte di giganti, io non so se sono in grado di reggere il confronto"

"Devi avere più fiducia. Quella canzone potrebbe diventare una tappa fondamentale nella storia della musica italiana"

"Dici?"

"E lo ripeto anche, se non mi stai ad ascoltare. Non lasciarti scappare questa occasione, potrebbe non capitarti più"

E Fabrizio, che di treni nella vita ne aveva persi molti, accettò.   
  


************************   
  


Erano passati due mesi da quando Ermal aveva iniziato le sedute con il gruppo. All'inizio era stato strano, semisconosciuti che condividevano i loro passati turbolenti.

Per un carattere come il suo, poi, era stato ancora più difficile. Aprirsi per lui significava far cadere la maschera che con gli anni si era costruito. Voleva dire esporsi, rendersi vulnerabile.

Il primo giorno era scappato ancor prima di presentarsi. Si era chiuso in camera, intenzionato a svignarsela. Ma poi Guglielmo l'aveva raggiunto e l'aveva convinto a tornare con gli altri.

Con il tempo era riuscito a farsi conoscere per quello che era: un ragazzo dolce con un grande cuore, sempre con la risposta pronta e la risata contagiosa. Anche il suo talento non rimase un mistero: era solito, la sera, suonare per i suoi compagni.

Quell'avventura, se così si poteva definire, l'aveva aiutato a fare chiarezza con se stesso. Era una persona nuova, più felice. Al tempo stesso, però, la cosa lo spaventava. E se una volta uscito da lì fosse tornato il solito ragazzo problematico? Se una volta spiccato il volo non fosse in grado di sostenere il peso della corrente?

Quando, una mattina di dicembre, fu fatto chiamare dalla direttrice, sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale. C'era qualcosa di diverso in quella mattina, qualcosa che il ragazzo non era in grado di spiegarsi. Paura? Ansia? Inquietudine?

"Ciao Ermal, siediti"

"Buongiorno"

"Non voglio fare giri di parole, quindi andrò subito al solo: ieri c'è stato il processo di tuo padre"

Ermal percepì l'informazione passivamente, come se non fosse in realtà presente anche lui all'interno della stanza.

"Non ti è stato comunicato prima per non metterti in allarme prima del necessario. Non c'è stato bisogno della tua diretta testimonianza, le informazioni raccolte a seguito della tua deposizione sono state sufficienti. È finita Ermal, sei libero"

_Sei libero_

"Lui..."

"Non ti devi preoccupare, non ti toccherà più"

"È stato condannato?"

"Sei sicuro di volere delle informazioni così dettagliate? Sono pesanti da sentire"

"La prego, mi dica tutto quello che sa"

"È stato condannato per violenza domestica e violazione degli obblighi di assistenza familiare, con l'aggravante di abuso minorile. Non uscirà prima di sedici anni"

Il ragazzo si sentì mancare l'aria. Sedici anni era poco meno della durata della sua vita, il che aveva qualcosa di comico. Lui era stato costretto a vivere una vita d'inferno per diciassette anni, al padre sarebbe spettato altrettanto. Il karma esisteva, dopotutto.

"Ermal, ci sei?"

"Sì, mi scusi, stavo pensando. Posso tornare a vivere, adesso. È una sensazione strana"

"È quello che si prova quando finalmente si è liberi. In questi mesi ti ho visto crescere e maturare. Hai superato i tuoi limiti, hai stretto i denti e ti sei impegnato. Sei rinato, adesso è il momento che continui a camminare da solo"

"Come? Da solo?"

"Non devi avere paura di questo passo. Questa non è la vita reale, è solo una struttura temporanea. Là fuori il mondo ti aspetta"

"E se non fossi pronto?"

"La vita è una sfida costante, ma tu sei coraggioso abbastanza per viverla. Raccogli le tue cose: oggi torni a casa"   
  


************************   
  


Dopo aver salutato i ragazzi che in quei mesi erano diventati come fratelli, gli inservienti e, in particolar modo la direttrice, si diresse all'esterno, con lo zaino sulle spalle.

Nonostante il freddo invernale, il sole sembrava splendergli più che mai. L'aria aveva un nuovo odore e il cielo era aperto in un azzurro limpido e luminoso. Stava aspettando che Fabrizio lo andasse a prendere e nel frattempo se ne stava appoggiato ad un muretto, con gli occhi chiusi, a godersi il silenzio.

"Dormi in piedi come i cavalli?"

"Certo che sei sempre il solito cretino"

"Viè qua, fatti abbracciare"

E si abbracciarono come non si erano abbracciati mai. Adesso avevano la consapevolezza di essere in due, insieme, contro il mondo.

"Amore?"

"Cosa?"

"Portami a casa" 


	24. Chapter 24

Se ne stavano assieme, accoccolati sul divano di casa, sotto una coperta di pile forse troppo consumata. 

"Non mi sembra vero che tu sia qui, di nuovo. Mi sei mancato tantissimo"

"Mi sei mancato anche tu Brì. Ma adesso siamo insieme e non c'è niente che ci possa dividere"

Fabrizio, nel frattempo, stava accarezzandogli i capelli. Gli erano mancati anche quelli, quella massa informe riccia che si divertiva tanto a scompigliare. 

"Sai, riguardandomi indietro mi rendo conto di quanta strada abbiamo fatto. Sono felice di aver fatto tutto questo con te"

"Ne sono felice anche io ricciolì"

"Non so se te ne rendi conto, ma mi hai salvato la vita"

"Ma smettila, ti sei salvato da solo"

"No amore, non mi sono salvato da solo. Io non mi sarei mai salvato, se non ti avessi incontrato. Mi sarei semplicemente lasciato travolgere dagli eventi, senza muovere un dito. Mi hai fatto capire di valere qualcosa.  Amando te, ho imparato ad amare anche me stesso"

"È una cosa bellissima" 

"Tu sei una cosa bellissima". Ermal gli lasciò un leggero bacio all'angolo della bocca. "E soprattutto, sei mio"

"Anche tu hai salvato me, però"

"Io ho fatto cosa?"

"Sì, anche tu mi hai salvato la vita. Non ho mai avuto uno stimolo così grande che mi desse la forza di reagire"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Mentre eri rinchiuso in quel centro, mi sono sentito così patetico. Tu eri là, a mettere in gioco tutto, mentre io me ne stavo a casa a compiangermi. Giorno dopo giorno imparavi ad amarti, a reagire in maniera propositiva. Hai fatto un percorso durissimo, mi sembrava il minimo che io facessi altrettanto" 

"Stai dicendo che..."

"Sì, Ermal, mi sono fatto aiutare. Non mi buco da due mesi. Non è facile, la droga rimane un chiodo fisso, ma tu sei più forte di questo pensiero. Quando sto per avere una ricaduta, penso a te e mi dai la forza che mi serve per non mollare"

"Sono fiero di te Fabrizio, dico sul serio"

"Anche io sono fiero di te"

"Siamo due sopravvissuti"

Fabrizio strinse ancora di più a sé il giovane, cingendogli con un braccio la vita e accarezzandogli con l'altro la schiena. Ermal si lasciò coccolare, senza ribellarsi, sospirando a quel contatto che tanto gli era mancato. 

"Ti amo". Glielo aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, dolcemente. Sembrava gli stesse confidando un segreto da quanto quelle due semplici parole erano suonate debolmente. 

"Ti amo anche io"

Ermal si sporse verso le sue labbra, baciandogliele delicatamente. No, non si sarebbe mai stancato di lui. Fabrizio rispose al bacio, solleticandogli la pelle con la barba non sistemata. 

Quando Ermal gli lasciò un bacio sul collo, il musicista si lasciò scappare un gemito. "Mi manca fare l'amore con te". "Recuperiamo, allora", rispose il giovane con un velo di malizia negli occhi. 

Ripresero a baciarsi, con più convinzione. Nell'aria solo i rumori dei loro sospiri, mischiati agli schiocchi che le loro bocche producevano quando si separavano per riprendere fiato. Le mani del maggiore presero a vagare sul corpo dell'altro, infilandosi sotto la maglietta. Gli era mancata la sua pelle. Gli erano mancati i brividi che la ricoprivano quando lui lo sfiorava. 

L'indumento venne sfilato e lasciato cadere sul pavimento assieme alla coperta che, vista la temperatura raggiunta dai loro corpi, non serviva più. Fabrizio percorse tutto l'addome scoperto dell'altro con le dita, indugiando sui capezzoli, che prontamente si indurirono. Poteva sentirlo gemere sommessamente quando glieli stuzzicava prendendoli tra le dita. Disegnava ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le dita, partendo dalle braccia e indugiando quando arrivava all'altezza dei pantaloni. 

L'erezione del minore premeva quasi dolorosamente contro il tessuto dei pantaloni, richiedendo attenzioni. Per farlo intendere al compagno, iniziò a muovere il bacino verso l'altro, gemendo. 

Fabrizio poggiò una mano sul sesso rigonfio del compagno, senza muoverla. Continuava a baciarlo, quasi oscenamente, succhiandogli le labbra con foga. 

"Ti prego Brì"

Il musicista mosse la mano, ancora troppo delicatamente per l'eccitazione dell'altro. Disegnava il perimetro del suo membro con le dita, senza premere. Erano solo delle semplici carezze. 

"Ti prego"

"Sh, non avere fretta"

Poggiò l'intero palmo della mano tra le gambe dell'altro aumentando il contatto. Quando l'altro gemette più rumorosamente, si decise a farsi strada sotto il tessuto dei pantaloni. Sollevato leggermente l'elastico della tuta, vi si insinuò, passando a stimolargli i testicoli rigonfi attraverso la stoffa leggera delle mutande. 

L'altro era sempre più impaziente. Quel tocco leggero lo stava facendo eccitare fuori misura. 

"Non resisto più, ti prego"

"Cosa vuoi che faccia?"

"Quello che vuoi, ma ti prego, toglimi i vestiti"

Fabrizio si alzò, lasciando il compagno seduto sul divano. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e fece scivolare pantaloni e mutande lungo le sue gambe. Il pene del minore svettava duro e teso di fronte al musicista, il quale vi lasciò un leggero bacio sulla punta già umida. Riprese a toccarlo, sempre delicatamente, soffiandogli sul glande, senza però andare oltre. Ermal non resisteva più, aveva bisogno di essere soddisfatto. 

"Vuoi farmi impazzire?"

"Mi sto divertendo", rispose Fabrizio, lasciandogli un'avida leccata alla base del suo sesso. 

Prese le gambe dell'altro, sollevandogliele leggermente, per avere una visuale più ampia della sua intimità. Con il viso vi si avvicinò ed iniziò a stimolargli l'apertura con la lingua, sentendo l'altro rilassarsi sotto le sue attenzioni. 

Entrambi erano eccitati fuori misura, ma il riccio lo era di più. Era completamente nelle mani dell'altro e questa situazione di completo abbandono non gli dispiaceva affatto. 

Quando il maggiore accolse finalmente la sua erezione in bocca, l'altro quasi urlò dal piacere. Sentiva la sua lingua stimolargli la cappella, diventata ormai gonfia e sensibile, e le pareti della sua bocca stringersi e aderire al suo sesso. Era quasi al culmine, se non fosse che l'altro si era fermato. 

"Ermal io..."

"Cosa?". La sua voce resa flebile dall'eccitazione e il suo corpo nudo abbandonato sul divano erano un colpo basso. Bassissimo. E Fabrizio era eccitato quando lo era il giovane. 

"Ho voglia di fare una cosa"

"Brì, fai quello che ti pare. In queste condizioni non ti direi mai di no" 

Fabrizio si alzò e andò in un'altra stanza ed Ermal prese a toccarsi. Non ce la faceva più, aveva un disperato bisogno di un orgasmo. 

Quando l'altro tornò, per poco non si strozzò con la saliva. Teneva in una mano un dildo dalle dimensioni non troppo minute e dall'altra una boccetta di lubrificante. 

"E questo da dove arriva?"

"Da dove vuoi che arrivi? Da Marte?"

Ermal rise di cuore. Nonostante il sesso che si respirava nell'aria, la situazione lo faceva sorridere. Ed eccitare ulteriormente. 

Fabrizio si abbassò di nuovo, tornando tra le gambe del giovane. Gli lasciò una lasciva leccata sull'intera lunghezza del suo pene, per indugiare sulla sua punta. Poi si fermò, per lubrificare sia l'oggetto che l'apertura del compagno, stimolandogliela sapientemente al contempo con le dita. Quando questo scivolò dentro di lui, Ermal sospirò con più violenza. 

Fabrizio nel frattempo era tornato a prenderglielo in bocca, penetrandolo a ritmo. Ermal, che mai avrebbe pensato di vivere una situazione del genere, lo lasciava fare. Quando gli affondi del compagno si fecero più violenti e le sue leccate più mirate, il giovane venne, inondando la bocca del compagno che non si fece prendere alla sprovvista, ingoiando. 

Fabrizio liberò il giovane scosso dall'orgasmo dal dildo, guardandolo con aria compiaciuta. Ermal per tutta risposta si avventò sulla sua bocca, baciandogliela con avidità 

"Scopami Fabrizio" 

E così fece. Lo prese lì, sul divano, tenendolo per i fianchi e baciandogli la schiena. Quando anche lui venne, entrambi si accasciarono sul divano. Stanchi, ma appagati.  
  


************************  
  


Febbraio era arrivato in un lampo e con esso il festival di Sanremo. Fabrizio era ansioso. Aveva paura di sbagliare, di stonare, di dimenticare il testo. Ma soprattutto, aveva paura di non essere compreso.

Ermal, però, gli stava vicino. In quei mesi, l'aveva spronato ed appoggiato, in ogni sua scelta. Ed ora, in viaggio verso quella splendida città ligure, era così fiero di lui. Qualsiasi sarebbe stato il risultato, per il riccio il compagno aveva già vinto.

Tra prove, scarrozzamenti da una parte all'altra del teatro e incontri con la stampa, la serata della proclamazione del vincitore era arrivata.

Dopo la sua esibizione, Fabrizio era tremendamente felice. Il pubblico l'aveva applaudito con calore, alcuni si erano addirittura alzati in piedi. Tornato nel backstage, si sedette in attesa del risultato, del quale, in realtà, gli interessava ben poco. Era, forse per la prima volta, soddisfatto di sé stesso.

Quando fu richiamato sul palco, un po' ansia cominciò a farsi strada in lui. Ma non appena incrociò gli occhi del compagno tra il pubblico, si sentì indubbiamente meglio.

"La canzone vincitrice di questa edizione di Sanremo giovani è...".  _Cristo, quanto sono snervanti queste attese._

"Pensa, di Fabrizio Moro"

Un boato di approvazione si sollevò dal pubblico, mentre il sindaco di Sanremo gli consegnava il premio. Finalmente, la gente si era accorta di lui.

Gli venne passato un microfono, dopo le foto di rito.

"Se un anno fa mi avessero detto che oggi sarei stato su questo palco non ci avrei creduto. Perciò vi voglio ringraziare. Grazie a tutti, grazie per aver accolto e capito la mia canzone. Ma soprattutto, voglio ringraziare il ragazzo che ha reso tutto questo possibile: grazie Ermal, ti devo tutto"

Ermal gli sorrise, con l'emozione che gli trapelava dagli occhi.   
  


************************  
  


Era passato un anno da quella serata. Fabrizio aveva pubblicato il suo primo album, che stava avendo un gran successo, mentre Ermal, che frequentava l'ultimo anno di liceo, aveva conosciuto dei ragazzi con cui aveva messo su una band.

Avevano iniziato ad esibirsi nel pub da cui Fabrizio era partito. Era come chiudere un cerchio. Entrambi vivevano di musica, per la musica. E contemporaneamente, vivevano l'uno per l'altro.

Stava andando tutto bene. 


End file.
